A Bunch of Channy
by pinkconchshell
Summary: Response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER’s ‘Green Eggs and Ham’ Challenge. Sonny said she'd never kiss Chad, so of course now I'm going to have to make them! Fourteen chapters, fourteen kissses. Now complete. Enjoy!
1. Not In That Scene

Not in that scene.

This is a response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER's challenge. In Battle of the Network Stars, Sonny lists all of the places where she wouldn't kiss Chad. So, of course, I'm going to make it happen! ^^

I own nothing: My disclaimer for the whole story.

*****************************************

"No."

"Sonny, be reasonable."

"No, Marshall. Make Tawni do it."

"She has strep throat!"

"Even better!"

Sonny was standing in front of Marshall's desk, her arms folded and her weight shifted onto her right hip. An angry scowl decorated her face, and Marshall was sighing with his face in his hands.

"Sonny, I understand you're nervous about your first on-screen kiss-" Marshall began, his tone soothing.

"I'm not nervous about that! It's the fact about _who_ you're making me kiss!" Sonny cut him off, unfolding her arms and holding them out to her side.

Marshall rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry Sonny, but I can't fire Chad. Fans have been demanding this sketch for quite some time now."

"Marshall, I'm not kissing _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"Did someone say my name?" A voice from the doorway sounded, and Sonny whirled around at once, coming face to face with the devil himself.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said, winking at her. She glared.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny snapped, even grouchier than she had been ten seconds ago. Chad didn't seem to notice, however. On the contrary, he beamed even brighter and came to stand by her side, addressing Marshall.

"Well, I had a question about the script for the Cinderella sketch you wanted me to do." Chad raised a packet up in the air. Marshall seemed grateful for the distraction, and immediately stood up, stretching his hand out for the script. Chad ignored him and began to leaf through it until he came to a page somewhere in the middle.

(Okay, sorry for this interruption, but did you know that 'Cinderella' is an actual word? It means 'an object of undeserved neglect'. Look it up!) "See, on page forty-one, it says 'Prince Charming takes Cinderella's hands tenderly in his own and kisses her as the clack strikes midnight.' But see, isn't she supposed to be _away_ from the castle at midnight?" Chad pointed to a place somewhere on the paper, and Marshall began searching for his glasses. Sonny quietly glowered at them.

"Oh, well, that's when the magic starts taking effect. Or, de-fect I should say." Marshall chuckled at his own joke. "See, Sonny, after you and Chad kiss-"

"I already told you, I am not kissing him!" Sonny roared, making Marshall shrink back slightly. Chad, however, looked interested.

"Really? You don't want to kiss me?" Chad asked, cocking his big head.

"No!" Sonny said, angrily sitting down. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Well, why not?" Chad asked, walking towards her. He was frowning, and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Because!" Sonny cried. Chad didn't seem satisfied.

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Who in their right mind would want to kiss _you_?"

"Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

Marshall was looking back and forth between the two, smiling secretly inside. He was so right in hiring Chad as her love interest.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together to try and get their attention. Their heads turned. "Enough fighting for today. Save your chemistry for the silver screen tomorrow."

"Chemistry?" Sonny screeched, balling her fists. She really wanted to punch something. "What chemistry? Chad and I have no chemistry whatsoever!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sonshine. Just remember to put chap-stick on before the sketch starts. And have you found your skittles-flavored lip gloss yet?"

Sonny scrunched her face up, trying to remember. "I don't know…is it okay if I use my fruit punch one? Oh – stop it!" she hissed, shaking her head. "I'm not kissing you tomorrow, and that's that!"

With that, she stormed out of Marshall's office and down the hall. She made sure they could hear her all the way to her dressing room, for she was fuming and muttering and kicking everything she saw.

"Stupid Chad," she growled, slamming the door with such force that the frame shook. Tawni, who was lying down on the couch, looked up. Unable to speak because of her unfortunate case of strep throat, she picked up her phone and quickly punched a few keys with her well trained thumbs.

Sonny fished her phone out of her bag when it began mooing. _What did Marshall say? _Tawni wrote.

"He said I have to kiss Chad tomorrow, and that's final. But I'm not going to." Sonny said proudly, tossing her hair back in a very Tawni-like way.

Her phone vibrated in her hand. _But you want to, _the text said, and Sonny turned red.

"No, I don't, why does everybody keep saying that?!" She shouted, and promptly began stuffing all her things into her bag. Tawni looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going home," Sonny said, and left. Tawni watched her go and snickered to herself. It was funny how some people were just so in denial.

The next day, Sonny was nowhere to be seen. Marshall started freaking out, and his clothes were soaked. In sweat. When Nico and Grady mentioned this to him, he replied by breaking into tears and running off. Zora made sure to punch them for their insensitivity.

"Okay, okay, there's no need to panic," Marshall announced, once he had gotten a hold of himself. "Just because Cinderella is a no-show, doesn't mean that there is no show. Hee, see what I did there?" Nobody laughed. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the sketch starts in five, so, does anybody want to fill in for Sonny?"

All of a sudden, the doors flew open, and a very harassed looking Sonny charged in, then skidded to a stop in front of the cast, breathing heavily. "I'm…here…sorry…woke up…late-"

"THANK GOD!" Marshall cried, and fell to his knees. She looked surprised, but then he regained himself and straightened up, blushing. Behind him, Chad waggled his eyebrows at her and she scowled.

"Okay, people, places, show starts in three minutes!" Marshall called, walking over to the director's chair, sounding much happier.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" a voice in her ear said. She turned around to see Chad grinning impishly at her.

"It's my job, Chad, I had to come," Sonny replied coolly. Chad shrugged.

"Whatever stops the tears," he said, and walked away. From behind, he actually did look like a prince, with his white suit and brass buttons and strong shoulders…she shook her head.

"And…action!" Called Marshall from somewhere in the studio. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight fell on Sonny. She opened her mouth to say her lines.

The sketch went well. Her audience roared with laughter the whole time, and even her cast members seemed to be having a good time. Nico played the evil bipolar stepmother, Zora and Tawni were the wicked stepsister's though it was Zora who did all the talking, and Grady greatly resembled her grandmother in a pink bathrobe and fairy wings. And the mice were actually mice, so it was really cool.

"But if you're my fairy godmother, then why didn't you help me before this? You could have gotten me out of here a long time ago!" Sonny pretended to shriek at Grady.

"Sweetie," Grady answered in an extremely gay voice. He twirled a strand of his wig. "This is a one-time magical bargain, take it or leave it."

There was a puff of smoke that lasted for about a minute and a half, and then Sonny was standing there in a beautiful sparkling blue ball gown, with transparent plastic heels and a rhinestone studded tiara. She gave a great squeal of delight, and began fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh-em-gee, thank you fairy godmother!" Grady dimpled at her then waved his frilly pink wand at the 'vegetable garden,' and all of a sudden there was a giant pie filling the middle of the room.

"I thought you were going to give me a pumpkin carriage," Sonny asked him, and Grady shrugged.

"Pumpkin carriage, pumpkin pie, what's the difference? Be back before midnight, or you're grounded!" He said, tapping his wand in his hand.

"Um…you're not my mom," Sonny said in her best 'duh' voice.

"Hello – god _mother_?" He then raised his arms dramatically and there was another poof of smoke and he was gone. Sonny could see the hood of his cloak stuck in the trapdoor. She smiled.

The next part was where she really started to get nervous. Dancing with Chad was something that came a bit too easily to her. As did holding his hand and touching him. When the part for the kiss came up, she didn't know if she had the guts to do it.

"I've never met anybody like you," Chad said adoringly in his charming princely voice. He was much too good of an actor. The tender way he was looking at her made her want to melt. She shook her head and forced herself to focus.

"I knew the minute I looked into your eyes that we were meant to be together," Sonny cooed in a horribly sickly sweet voice. Just because he had that effect on her didn't mean that she was going down without a fight.

"Kiss my, and I'll know that you're my one true love," Chad said passionately, although there was a knowing glint in his eye. He leaned in close to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips, but she pulled back slightly, holding her breath.

Chad gave one nervous chuckle, looking at the audience and back at Sonny. "What are you doing?" he hissed under his breath, low enough for only Sonny to hear.

"I'm not kissing you," Sonny mouthed, leaning farther away from him as he moved his face nearer towards her.

"You won't be kissing me you'll be kissing Prince Charming," Chad whispered loudly, agitated. The audience was starting to mutter.

"Yeah, that's what Zeke Garder said in the eighth grade, and he slipped his tongue down my throat," Sonny said, and this time people could hear.

"What?" Chad asked, abandoning all pretenses. "Sonny, just kiss me, okay? You're gonna ruin the show."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Chad I don't wanna – mmmph!" He pushed his mouth against hers and on instinct she closed her eyes. The whole world disappeared, and so did all her thoughts and worries. It was like she and Chad were floating on a cloud. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer, and he put his hands on her waist. This really wasn't all that bad.

Vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Marshall's voice surrounding them, but the words didn't register. She was a bit too preoccupied at the moment to focus on anything but Chad.

"Um, heh-heh, sorry folks, looks like we're going to half to cut this sketch in half. Join us for Cinderella: The Musical Part II next week!" He signaled wildly to the stage crew to close the set doors. "See you all again soon!"

Everyone in the room was laughing as they left Chad and Sonny to their business.

Next chapter will be called Not In A Dream. ^^ I hope you liked it!


	2. Not In a Dream

Not In a Dream

This should be fun. I love going crazy! Oh, and her dad is dead, just so you know, so maybe that'll give you a clue what they're talking about. Well, I made him dead, anyway, I don't know if he is on the show, so…just…yeah…READ IT!

***********************

"Grandma, where are the firecrackers?" Sonny called out the window. A little girl with grey hair who greatly resembled Zora pulled up on a motorcycle in front of her house.

"In the fridge!" she called, and sped off, disappearing down a highway that hadn't been there before.

Sonny wiped her hands off on her flowery apron and headed towards the kitchen, whistling. A large tree was sprouting up in the middle of the room, and she grabbed a knob, twisted it, and pulled hard. When it opened, she saw dragons and red lanterns and buildings with triangular pointy roofs. A bright red sparkler shot out at her and she caught it in her hand.

"Thank you, Chi-Fu!" She called to a guy in bright golden robes. He bowed elegantly to her and she closed the tree, zipping it up for safe measure. Humming something she heard from Camp Hip-Hop, she headed towards her balcony, and opened the door. Brushing aside the curtains that were made from mirrors, she opened the door and heaved the lit sparkler into the dark black sky. It landed somewhere high above, and then exploded. It stayed like that, glowing so brightly it could have been the sun. Actually it was the sun.

Sonny made it sunny. (Sorry. Had to.)

"Good job, my love," came a voice. Which turned into three. Which turned into thirty. Sonny turned around, and there, sitting on an enormous white horse, was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He was smiling down at her pompously, a single red rose in his teeth.

"Chad?" Sonny asked. "Wha-?"

"Shh!" Suddenly right in front of her, he pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't speak! You'll ruin the moment, my darling Sonny."

"What moment? I was just doing my chores," Sonny replied, holding up a broom and a bucket.

Chad beamed at her and tapped the schedule he held in his hand. "My records say that you, Ms. Monroe, are late for your appointment with Mr. Cooper. I'll notify him that you have arrived immediately."

"Thank you, Geoffrey," Sonny found herself saying. She straightened her pencil skirt and picked up her briefcase, checking her watch. "Now go get me some coffee, decaf, vanilla bean, hold the whip cream."

"On it," Geoffrey said, and hurried off over the mountain. Sonny pushed open the revolving door then slammed it, making the man at the desk look up in shock.

"Oh, good morning, Sonny." Her dad smiled at her and got up, straightening his tie. He hugged her warmly, and she hugged back, happy to see him again.

"How was your trip?" She asked, sitting down on the grass.

Mr. Monroe beamed. "Magnificent, of course! He really missed me. But I got there in the end, and we've done nothing but celebrate the whole time. I've come to visit, though; I'll have to go back after this whole thing is done. I mean, what kind of father would I be if I missed my own daughter's wedding?"

"A bad one," Sonny agreed, and then joined him in milking the cow. "So when am I going to find out who my fiancé is?"

"Just as soon as you see him at the altar," Mr. Monroe said happily, kicking the bucket full of milk away. It splattered onto Sonny and she tried to scrub it off as much as she could, but to her amazement it began to glitter and spread until she was covered head-to-toe with sparkling white silk. Her veil seemed to stretch out over the horizon, and the ocean breeze blew the strands of her hair that weren't tied up around her face.

"Ready, baby?" Her mother asked. Sonny shook her head vigorously.

"What if he's not there? What if he's left me for somebody else? What if this whole thing doesn't work out? What if -?"

"Honey," her mother cupped her face in her hands as her father entered, wearing his favorite jumpsuit. "Do you love Chad?"

"Yes," Sonny said desperately. "But I don't know if he loves me! That's why I'm so scared, Mommy, I don't want to be scared…"

She began crying and her mother softly pulled her daughter's head to her chest, stroking her hair. Her father put his hand on her elbow.

"If you love this boy then everything will be okay," her mother and father's voices combined to make one. They swirled around her filling the air with their voices, becoming like music. No, wait, they were music. Music filled the room and her father hooked his arm through hers.

"Time to go, dear," he said softly, and suddenly she stopped crying, and she walked over the bridge of clouds while her father disappeared from her side. But she barely noticed, her eyes were focused on Chad's. He was smiling so happily, it made her even happier.

She floated up to him, and they pressed their palms together, intertwining their fingers. He smelled so good, like bubble bath. "I do, Sonny." Chad murmured in her ear. His voice was off, though, it sounded far away.

"You do?" Sonny said, but it came out as a murmur. What was wrong with her? She couldn't move her lips!

Then she figured out why: there was a pair of them already on hers. Suddenly, everything turned black, and the air became incredibly warm, and she was extremely comfortable. The lips moved on hers, and she subconsciously felt for the boy's head, pulling him closer. It was a very nice feeling, until a sharp pain on her tongue made her snap her eyes open.

"Mmm!" She said, and her eyes widened as she saw Chad's, blue and confused, boring into hers. His arms were flailing madly and his lips were pressed against hers. She screamed into his mouth and launched herself away from him, tumbling over the back of the sofa.

"Woah," Chad said, standing up straight and fixing his hair. "Are you okay?"

"You bit my tongue!" Sonny cried thickly.

"Well I had to wake you up somehow!" Chad said defensively, raising his arms up defensively.

"Why would you do that? I was having a perfectly wonderful dream," Sonny said, picking herself up and dusting off her clothes.

"Oh, well, let's see, maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were _kissing me in your sleep_!" Chad screeched.

"Psh," Sonny said, panicking inside but playing it cool. "You liked it."

Chad stood there with his mouth open and his arms loose at his sides, incoherent words issuing out of his mouth.

"Well, you liked it more," he sniffed haughtily, and then marched out of the room. Sonny waited until he was gone, then sighed a sigh that sounded more like an aggravated growl. She picked up the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

He was a really good kisser.

Yay another chapter in the same day! Hooray! The next one will be called Not Near. Reviews would be nice. You know you want to. You really do. You're dying of suspense to hit that button and praise my writing. I know you are. Go ahead. Do it. Take a stand. Now!


	3. Not In a Car

Not in a Car

"Cheer up, Sonny," Chad's voice was loud and arrogant. "Just because your new car broke down doesn't mean you have to let it ruin the rest of your night."

"Chad, the party's over, and I have no way to get home," Sonny said coolly. Chad looked away from his pocket mirror, surprised.

"The party's over? Huh, I didn't notice," he said incredulously, turning back to his reflection. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I have no way to get home because my mom's in Berlin and I don't have a car. Chad, what do I do?"

"I'd say start walking," Chad said, flipping his hair. "Do you think I need to condition more?"

"What?" Sonny said. "No, your hair's perfect, okay? We were just discussing how to get me home!"

Chad smiled at her. "Really? Perfect, eh? Well, that, my funny little Sonny, deserves a ride home in my brand new prius!"

Sonny blinked. "I thought you had a Porsche." She said.

Chad shrugged. "It had really bad rear view mirrors. They made my nose look fat."

Sonny refrained from saying what she was about to say.

"Okay, well, let's go then," she said, unable to think of anything else to say. She walked over to the passenger side of the car, and as she pulled on the handle, a loud siren popped out of the hood of his car and began wailing loudly. Startled, she did a double-take and swiveled around to face a smirking Chad.

"Why does your car have an alarm?" She asked, irritated.

Chad shrugged. "All cars do," he said simply.

"Yeah, but not like this! Could you just take me home, Chad, please?"

There was a flash of light and a great whoop of delight. The two turned to see a nearby bush rustle, and then a man covered in leaves jumped out at them. In fright, they hugged each other and stepped back.

The man snapped his camera once again. "It's official!" he said with glee. "Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls_ and Sonny Monroe of _So Random!_ are the new Romeo and Juliet of Hollywood! Tell me, Channy, how do you feel about your secret love affair being exposed?"

"ARRRGGGHHH!!" They shrieked, and in a hustle, Chad ushered Sonny into his car, then jumped in behind her, He didn't even bother with strapping in, he just slammed his key into the ignition then floored it, and they accelerated down the highway, with the paparazzi man running after them. Sonny, who was watching him in the rear-view mirror, saw him flag down a cab and speed right on after them.

"Chad, faster!" She cried. "He's coming!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Chad shouted, pressing down harder on the gas pedal.

"Turn right, turn right, turn right!" Sonny said, making violent hand gestures towards said direction. Chad veered to the left, made a U-turn, and zoomed back up the street they had just come from. The yellow cab whizzed by and down the road, turning right and chasing after them on the other side of the street.

"Your _other_ right," she groaned as she saw another flash of the camera. "Chad, I asked if you could take me home, not on a car chase that could get us on the FBI's most wanted list!"

"Well I'm sorry," Chad said sarcastically, "But in case you hadn't noticed he snapped a couple of pictures of us that make it look like we're together!"

"Well, that's no reason to run away from him," she said angrily. "Now you're gonna give him even more to report about. The press is gonna have a field day after this. I can see it now: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe Attempt a High-Speed Getaway To Escape From Photographer Who 

Caught Them Together."

Chad glanced sideways at her. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he said.

Sonny realized what he meant, and suddenly the car seemed extremely hot and stuffy. "I – well – not _bad_, just – you know – it would never happen," she finished lamely.

Chad's brow furrowed. "Never? You'd never go out with me?"

"Well – well you'd never ask me!" Sonny retorted.

"But if I did ask you, would you go out with me then?" Chad asked. Sonny could feel her cheeks flaming, but she could see that his were a little pink too. Huh. Chad was blushing.

"I – well – only if you asked me," Sonny stuttered. Chad smiled.

"Cool," he said. Then there was silence.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked, raising her hands in question. "I'm really confused. Did we just-?"

"Yes, you just admitted that you like me and you want to date me." Chad smirked at her victoriously.

"Well – so did you!" Sonny said indignantly. She was not going down alone.

"Ha, see, you just admitted it again!" Chad laughed. Sonny scowled.

"Quit messing with me Chad. You know, this is just as awkward for me as it is for you."

"Me? Who said it was awkward for me?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Well, you were blushing, and you won't look me in the eye. That's a sure sign of awkwardness." Sonny said proudly.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I do not blush. And I won't look you in the eyes, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm driving a car!" His face was flaming red as he said it.

"You're blushing now, Chad, look in the mirror." Sonny pointed out. She was grinning very widely.

"I'm not blushing, it's just really hot in here," Chad answered heatedly. (I think that's called a Tom Swiftie) "Wow, it's really, really, hot, you mind if I crack a window open?"

"Admit you're blushing because you're embarrassed that you like me," Sonny said, her hand ready on the button.

"I'm not embarrassed that I like you," Chad yelled, switching the A/C on. He stopped when he realized what he said. "Oh, wait-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Sonny said joyfully. She began to dance in her seat. Chad looked at her, smiling bashfully. "You like me, you like me, Chad D. Cooper likes me!"

"Well you took that extremely well," Chad said, turning onto a small narrow street. Sonny recognized her neighborhood.

"So, that's it?" Sonny asked, slightly crestfallen. She'd expected something better. "You're not gonna ask me out or anything?"

Chad pulled into her driveway, and then put the gears into park. He took his foot off the pedals and turned to look at her.

"I was thinking I'd like to do something more along the lines of this, first," he said softly, and then he leaned forward and kissed her. Sonny's brown eyes widened, but then she fluttered them shut and replied with so much gusto that Chad's head ended up banging the window.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head. Sonny smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said ashamedly, looking down.

"Don't be," Chad said, sounding much more like his old, charming, devilish self. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sonny replied, getting out of the car all red-faced.

He locked eyes with her through the windshield and smiled brightly, which she'd rarely ever seen before. She watched the shiny silver prius drive away, and when he was gone she squealed, jumping up and down in her driveway.

Well…there you go. I'm not so sure about this one, what did you think? Anyway, yeah. Next chapter will be called Not Near.


	4. Not Near

Not Near

Chapter three! You people seem to like it, so that's good. This one, I thought, was really, really cute. I 3 cute! Hope you likeey!

***********************************

"Sonny," Chad said.

"Chad," Sonny said.

They glared at each other for a moment, and then their faces split into a grin. Sonny put her magazine down on the table, and removed her feet from the other end of the couch. Chad beamed at her and sat down, pushing her legs farther away and spreading his arms out.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Sonny muttered under her breath as Chad grabbed the remote that was balancing on her knee. He began to flip through the channels with inhuman speed, and then finally settled on the Lifetime. Makenzie Falls was on.

"Figures," Sonny said, her good mood disappearing. Chad ignored her.

"Shh, this is the one where Conroy guest-stars," he said, making a silencing gesture with his hand.

"What are you doing in the _So Random!_ building anyway?" Sonny asked, swinging her legs off the couch completely and pushing her elbows into her knees, her face in the back of her hands. Chad jerked his head back, his eyes suddenly sparkling.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to spend some time with the prettiest girl in Hollywood," he said, cocking his head.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Tawni's not here, Chad, she's off teaching Nico and Grady how to straighten their hair."

Chad looked questioningly at her, and then shrugged when he got no response. "I wasn't talking about Tawni," he said in a taunting voice. Sonny felt her face begin to heat up, but she forced it back down. Ugh, why did he always have this effect on her?

She decided to ignore him. "Why do you smell like hand-sanitizer?" she asked, sniffing the air.

Sonny swore he scooted closer to her by a fraction of an inch. "Well why do you smell like brownies?" Chad asked.

"I just had one for a snack," she replied, although her heart was beginning to flutter. He moved closer still.

His eyes fell onto the coffee table and he snorted. "What's this?" he asked gleefully, picking up the magazine and holding it up. "Would Chad D. Cooper date you? Are you Chad D. Cooper's type? What does Chad D. Cooper look for in a girl? Find out in an exclusive interview with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper!"

This time, Sonny really did blush, and she tried to snatch the magazine away from him, but he stood up and held it above his head.

"Okay, well, just because it says that on the front cover doesn't mean I was actually on that page." She said, trying to laugh it off and make him look silly. It didn't work.

"You doggy-eared the page to my interview," Chad said, opening up the magazine to the exact same page she'd been on before he walked in.

Sonny couldn't think of anything to say. "Well – it doesn't mean anything," she said, grabbing the magazine out of his hands and sitting down firmly on it.

Chad looked at her for a moment, then scooted even closer. He really shouldn't do that, Sonny thought. He was making her nervous.

"So did you learn anything from that interview?" Chad asked. By now, the two were just an arm's width apart.

"Nothing new," Sonny replied, trying to sound irritated. "Although I didn't know that you liked talking in the third person so much."

Chad's arm was now touching the cushion she was leaning on. She gulped quietly and her hands began to feel clammy.

"Did you see the part where I talked about my rival show? So Random?" Chad asked, moving a fraction of an inch closer to her.

"Yeah," Sonny replied, at this point not really hearing what she was saying. He was so close to her, and his eyes were so intense…

"You kept going on and on about how we have no talent and how we're a bunch of loser amateurs." Sonny said, trying to remember to sound indignant.

"And did you see the part about you?" Chad asked, his voice much softer than before. Sonny, who had been trying to avoid his gaze, snapped her head up and locked eyes with him.

"You said I had great potential," she said gently, like any louder form of sound would shatter the moment. Their thighs were touching.

"Well, I meant it," Chad smiled sincerely, and he moved his face ever so close to hers.

Sonny couldn't breathe. She was frozen under his gaze, his warm blue eyes were twinkling, and she could swear he was tilting his head just a centimeter to the right. His breath fanned out onto her lips, and it smelled like spearmint gum. She couldn't take much more of this.

So, she lunged at him.

It was a lot shorter than I thought it'd be, sorry. On a scale of one to ten, what would this be? Next chapter will be called Not Far


	5. Not Far

Not Far

Whew, another one. I'll try to make this one better than the last three, sorry for all the mistakes. Okay, so it was kind of hard for me to think of a way to get them to kiss when they weren't near each other, so don't be mean if you don't like it. Here it is:

****************************

"Don't you just _love_ Hawaii?" Tawni sighed happily. She actually sounded sincere.

"Man I love all the chicks in bikinis," Nico said, staring as a gaggle of bikini-clad girls walked past them.

"I like all the free stuff tourists get," Grady said, lifting up a heavy looking shopping bag.

Zora shrugged. "There are too many people," she said.

Sonny was having the time of her life. "Wasn't it great of Marshall to send us here to do a sketch?" she cried joyfully, spreading her hands out into the air. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of flowers, volcanic soil, and ocean waves. The breeze whipped around them, and it felt really good on her bare midriff.

"Mmm," Tawni agreed, fluffing her hair as a group of older-looking surfers drove by in a convertible. "This kind of weather is really good for my pores."

"What I don't see is what Hawaii has to do with islands," Grady said thoughtfully. Everybody ignored him.

"We have to rehearse the sketch when we get back to the hotel," Zora said in a very businesslike manner that everybody but Sonny tuned out.

"Ooh! I call being the chief!" she said excitedly. "I always wanted to dress up like an Indian."

"You do know the chief supposed to be a guy, right?" Tawni asked, sounding a lot like her old self.

"Well, I know how to be a guy!" Sonny said defensively.

Tawni shrugged. "No argument there!" she said cheerfully, and skipped off to a few muscular men up ahead. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sonny," Nico called from behind a large brick wall. Sonny blinked. When did that get there? The next thing she knew, Zora and Grady had taken both her arms firmly and were steering her over towards him. The dumped her on the floor, and stood in the entrance to the alley they were in, arms folded and feet apart.

What was going on?

"Um," Sonny said uncertainly. "Hey, guys. Do you mind not making me feel like I'm in serious danger?"

All three of them laughed. Nico stood up, tipping his ridiculous fruit-hat at her.

"All right, Sonny Monroe," he said, clasping his hands together. "Let's get down to business."

Sonny flinched as he advanced towards her, but then he sat down opposite her and removed his overly-outrageous hat, putting in his lap.

"Talk," Nico ordered, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Sonny asked. She was beyond confused.

"You love Chad," Nico said, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world. Which, to him, it was.

"Wha-? I don't love Chad!" Sonny said, her voice high and in-denial. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Nico wordlessly held up her math notebook, which had 'I love Chad' written all over the cover.

Sonny couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, that doesn't mean Chad Dylan Cooper," she said, trying to give them a convincible laugh. "It – it could mean Chad Michael Murray, or Chad Johnson, or Chad Kroeger, or even Chad Vader-"

"You're History notebook says 'Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper forever', Nico pointed out, holding up said notebook. Sonny paled.

"Okay, fine," she said, a blazing look on her face. "Fine. Maybe I just happen to have a little tiny itsty-bitsy tad of a crush on him. But I bet it'll be gone by tomorrow."

At that point, her phone mooed. It was Chad.

"Oh, my gosh, he texted me!" she squealed excitedly, and Nico rolled his eyes at Grady and Zora, who still stood like statues in the alley entrance. Her smile slipped when she saw it.

"Sonny," she read out loud. "Should I wear my leprechaun boxers or my tidy-widy's today?"

She scowled as she slipped her phone back into her pocked, and her expression became even grumpier when Nico and Grady started laughing and hooting. Zora, thankfully, kept her head.

"Man, I don't know what you see in him," Nico said when he was done. He wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Well, when he's not rolling around in insensitivity, he's really a nice guy," Sonny said. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," she insisted, for she could see that they didn't believe her. "He's caring and sweet and he really surprises me sometimes," she said, her face going all soft as she confessed to her friends.

"Woah, you got it bad," Tawni's voice sounded smug. Sonny whirled around.

"Where did you come from?" She said rudely. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're all on vacation together. I'm supposed to stick with you guys, but it looks like you ditched me to interrogate Sonny! Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"We're just trying to give her some love advice." Nico pouted. Grady and Zora nodded earnestly.

"When someone's in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, you don't give them advice. You give them therapy." Tawni snapped.

"Hey, come on!" Sonny cried defensively. "Chad's really not a bad guy! I mean, sure, he can be obnoxious and rude and irritating and frustrating."

"Don't forget annoying," Zora piped in.

"And stupid," Grady added.

Sonny shot them a look, and continued on. "But you see, he can also be very kind, and sensitive, and down-to-earth and generous and charming-"

"Qualities that only someone infatuated with him would notice," Nico nodded approvingly. Sonny blushed.

"Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he felt the same," she said boldly, and the whole group went quiet.

A moo made Sonny look down at her phone. She opened the Chad's text, and read it out loud to her friends. "He might," she said, and then looked up in disbelief.

"Um, heh-heh," Nico said shyly, fiddling with the ridiculous fruit hat in his lap. Suddenly, the whole scenario seemed extremely suspicious.

"Guys?" Sonny asked tentatively. "Can Chad hear me right now?"

"I told you it wouldn't work," Zora and Tawni chorused. They looked at each other. "She's too smart, she would have figured it out anyway."

"Say hi to the camera," Grady sang happily, picking up the hat and aiming it at Sonny. Her mouth fell open.

"Guys, _what did you do_?" she screeched, jumping up.

"Well, you see, there was an incident about a week ago," Nico said, fiddling with the hat and pulling out a compact camcorder. Sonny stared at it like it would do back-flips.

"Basically, Nico, Grady and Tawni bet that they could get you to admit that you liked Chad," Zora said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you were the one who started it!" Grady said, pointing a finger at her. "You walked up to him and insulted him with your 'we-know-something-you-don't-know' attitude!"

"Okay, okay, no fighting," Sonny said in a loud, stressed out voice. "Is Chad still listening right now?"

"You bet he is!" A cheerful voice from above them said. They looked up, startled, and saw Chad's face grinning at them from a billboard. "Haaay, Sonny," he said flirtatiously, wiggling his fingers at her. She gaped. (A/N: I know they don't have those things in Hawaii, only like Vegas and New York, but just roll with it, kay?)

"Chad!" she cried, walking out from behind the brick wall. "Why are you on a billboard?"

"There are amazing things you can do when you're me," Chad replied smoothly. "Anyway, I couldn't help overhearing your little conversation, and I want to tell you something, Sonny."

She could feel her insides shaking. "Okay, what?"

He leaned forward, and for a moment she thought that he was gonna whisper something into whatever he was using to do that, but then his lips were pressed against the glass, and they were giant and wet, and he made an obnoxious kissy-noise, then pulled back, smacking his lips.

"There you go," he said happily, his whole face once again visible on the enormous screen. "A little treat for my favorite ray of Sonshine. Now I have to go, but just remember that I'll be thinking of you when I'm not thinking about me!"

And the screen was blank.

Sonny was about to turn back to her friends with a stunned expression on her face, but the gigantic billboard flickered back to life and Chad was there again.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, looking down at Sonny. "You look totally hot in that bikini top. Portlyn's got nothing on you." He clicked his tongue with his finger in a shooting pose, and winked with his sparkly eye, then vanished in a nanosecond.

"Even when we're thousands of miles away, he still manages to get under my skin." Sonny grumbled. But she was smiling.


	6. Not In a Train

Not On a Train

Maybe I'm just weird, but I think trains are romantic.

Guest starring: Selena Gomez! Again! Applause, applause, applause, applause….

*****************

"Selena! Let us out!" Sonny pounded on the glass doors of their train compartment. The blurry silhouette of Selena Gomez turned to face them with her hands on her hips.

"Face it," came her muffled voice. "You two are meant for each other, and I'm not letting you out until you admit it!"

"Come on, Selena, you can't lock me in here! I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I do not just get locked into train compartments with Random people!" Then, chuckling, he turned to look at Sonny.

"See what I did there?" He chortled.

"Yes, Chad, you're hilarious," Sonny rolled her eyes. Then she faced the compartment doors again.

"Selena, you'll _have_ to let us out when we get to New York! We have to be on Good Morning America in thirty six hours! I have to meet Kelly Rippa!"

"I'll tell them you two were too busy declaring your undying love for each other," Selena laughed, and then they saw her head turn as a tinkling bell was heard through the corridor.

"Ooh, cheetos," she said, and zipped off, taking the keys with her. Sonny could hear it jingling on her wrist. She sighed and began banging her head on the glass so that it started quivering.

"You lose brain cells when you do that," Chad said, watching her from the other side of the compartment. Sonny snapped her head back.

"I would lose a million brain cells before choosing to do this," she snarled at him. Chad remained unabashed.

"I would usually say that you don't have even half that number, but unfortunately in your case that would be a lie," he said, looking at her steadily.

Sonny started. "Did you just call me smart?" she asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Chad bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Huh," he said, tilting his head. "I guess I did."

There was a heavy silence, and then Chad gave a loud sigh.

"So," he said, in a very casual tone. "What's your favorite color?"

Sonny blinked. "Um – what?"

"Look, Monroe, if we're gonna be stuck in here until New York we might as well get to know each other a little better." Chad said. "Now, tell me what you're favorite color is."

Sonny looked confused for a minute, but then she shook her head. "All right, Chad I'll play along. Since there's nothing else to do." She added in an undertone. "My favorite color is blue."

"Blue?" Chad asked, tilting his head. "Really?"

"Yep." Sonny nodded. "What's yours?"

Chad thought. "I like green. It reminds me of the forest."

"You like forests?" Sonny asked, perking up. Chad smiled.

"I miss them. Colorado had so many trees, there was green everywhere you turned. But now it's just an icky gray I see every time I look out the window." Chad said mournfully, gesturing towards the window.

"I didn't know you were from Colorado," Sonny said. "Is that where you grew up?"

"Until I was like, nine. And then we moved to Hollywood," Chad said brightly, straightening up. "I haven't visited my hometown in such a long time…" he said wistfully, trailing off. "What about you? How come you like blue so much?"

"Oh," Sonny said, smiling reminiscently. "It reminds me of the ocean."

"I thought you were gonna say it was because of my eyes or something," Chad said teasingly. They were sitting on the same seat now, and Sonny playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"It's not because of your eyes," she said, rolling hers. "It's because I love the ocean so much and I miss playing in the water."

"But Wisconsin isn't near the ocean, is it?" Chad asked.

"Well…no. But my family and I would always take daytrips up to Lake Michigan every weekend, and there's really not a big difference." Sonny said, grinning sheepishly.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside in the corridor, and Selena's voice rang out: "Hey! Give me those; I have to keep them locked in there until we get to New York!"

A woman's voice was accompanied by the jingling of keys. "Ms. Gomez, if you're trying to play Cupid, then don't do it on a train, okay? People can actually sue us, you know. Next time lock them in a closet."

Chad and Sonny looked at each other excitedly and stood up, ready to barge out of their compartment once the doors slid open. But before they could make a move, they saw Selena's backside pressed against the glass, her arms spread out along the length of the doors.

"Wait!" she cried desperately. But the woman pushed the keys into the slot and the doors slid open.

"Finally!" Sonny cried, moving towards the entrance. But she stopped short when she saw the look on Selena's face.

"I don't think so," Selena said in a low, dangerous voice. Then, she stepped into the compartment. Sonny backed up into Chad, who placed his hand on her elbow protectively.

"Now," Selena said, closing the door behind her menacingly. "I want you two to stay in here for the rest of the trip, and I don't want any attempts to get out. I am going to get you guys together if it's the last thing I do."

"But – but that lady took your keys," Chad said, pointing uselessly at the closed door. Selena smiled.

"I don't need keys to lock a door," she said, looking evil. There was a flash of light as she waved a hand at the lock, and suddenly there was a bolt and chain hanging across the door. Chad and Sonny gaped.

"How did you do that?" They cried simultaneously.

Selena, who was on her way to the door, stopped short. She turned back slowly, with a radiant grin on her face.

"You know the special effects that they have on my show?" she asked them. They nodded.

Selena hesitated for a moment, her mouth opening and closing as she chose her next words. "They're not special effects," she whispered hastily, and with another flash of light, appeared to walk through the door to the other side. They could see her silhouette waving at them cheerfully, and then hurrying off.

Sonny turned to Chad, mouth open. "Oh, my God!" she cried, her eyes bulging. "Selena Gomez is a wizard!"

"Wow, I did _not_ see that one coming." Chad said, sitting down shakily. They sat there in silence, and then Sonny smiled. "Well that explains a lot."

Chad looked at her. "So, how much longer until this train reaches New York?"

Sonny checked her watch, and then realized she didn't have one. "Um, I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get a watch!"

Sonny gave him a look. "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Sorry. I had to," Chad said, biting his lip and looking down.

Sonny tried her hardest not to notice how cute he was when he did that.

"Okay," she said, clapping her hands together. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Chad asked, looking up.

"I have no idea what it's called, but my friends and I back in Wisconsin used to play it all the time when we were bored together. It actually gets pretty fun once you get into it." Sonny smiled.

"How do you play?" Chad looked interested.

"Okay, well, I say a word, and you say the first word that comes to mind. If you wait for more than three seconds then I have to start all over again. And when I'm done, it's your turn." Sonny explained.

"Okay, let's give it a shot," Chad answered, and he sat up straight, waiting for Sonny to go. She cleared her throat.

"Alright…sky."

"Ozone."

She gave Chad a funny look. He shrugged.

"Train."

"Hogwarts."

"Time."

"Father."

"Date."

"Sonny."

"What?" Sonny asked, looking startled. Chad's face was red.

"Sunny, like, not cloudy. I like dates that have Son – uh – sun!" Chad stuttered. Sonny didn't look reassured. On the contrary, she looked like she was fighting back a grin.

"Alright, Chad. Whatever you say. Chad."

"DylanCooper."

"Candle."

"Romantic."

"Heart."

"Guitar."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but how do you get 'guitar' out of 'heart'?" Sonny asked, raising her hands up in question.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Heart! They've got awesome guitar playing in their songs!" said Chad eagerly. Sonny's face lit up.

"Oh, yeah, that was like the first girl rock band! I didn't know you liked Heart!" She said happily. Chad nodded.

"Yeah, I have a lot of their songs on my ipod." He said.

"Cool."

"You."

"Um, I wasn't playing the game, but thanks." Sonny blushed. Chad looked like he wanted to not be there right now.

They continued on like that, and Sonny learned a lot about how Chad's mind worked. True, he did think of himself a _lot_, but he had a higher opinion of her than she thought. In fact she started modeling all the words to try and get him to answer his real thoughts on instinct. The sky outside became darker and darker, until finally it was twilight and the clouds were beginning to turn pink. They could see less and less trees now, and more and more concrete and buildings. The city began to slowly appear on the horizon.

"Okay, I really don't want to play anymore!" Sonny said loudly as Chad grinned. They had switched, and Chad said 'crush', to which Sonny had immediately responded 'you'.

"Okay, let's tell secrets then." Chad said. He came to sit next to her, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to be able to see him better.

She scoffed. "We're not at a sleepover, Chad."

"Oh, I know, but secrets are fun as long as you never tell them." Chad replied.

Sonny took a deep breath, then hung her head down in defeat. "Okay, we'll tell secrets, as long as you swear on your life that you'll never repeat them to anybody in your whole life."

"I swear," Chad said eagerly. "Now, you first."

Sonny thought for a minute, then spoke. "My real name isn't Sonny," she said. "It's Demetria. They just called me 'Sonny' because of how happy and bubbly I was as a baby."

"You're still pretty bubbly," Chad chuckled. Sonny gave him a small smile.

"What about you? Tell me a secret that hangs in the back of Chad Dylan Cooper's closet." Sonny said enthusiastically. Chad scowled.

"I was a nerd in middle school. I had glasses, braces, a roller backpack and waist-high pants. And I had straight A's. Thank God I can act, or else I don't think I would have made it through high school without killing myself." (Chad's twenty.)

Sonny frowned. "You shouldn't have had to feel like that, Chad. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. Is that why your ego is so big now?"

Chad laughed. Hard. "Oh, no, Sonny, that's not why my ego's big. But it's one of the contributing factors. I have to make myself feel confident somehow."

Sonny looked at him, but her expression was hard to read. "I didn't cry at my dad's funeral," she whispered. Chad stopped.

"How come?" he asked softly.

"Somehow…I couldn't. I don't know why. But I've always felt so horrible about it. It's not like I have another dead father to cry over, you know?" Her eyes looked so much darker than before. Shinier, too.

Chad looked away. "I didn't use to believe in love."

Sonny's head snapped up to look at him. "You didn't? Why?"

"Nobody ever gave it to me." Chad said simply. "My parents were always too busy with work to make time for me; I never had any friends because the kids at school were so cruel to me. And when I finally did get accepted, it was because of the new me that was arrogant and egotistical and beautiful. But it wasn't even me." It was Chad's turn to look sorrowful.

"Well, what did make you believe in love, then?" Sonny asked, and for some strange reason, her heart jumped to attention and began to drum excruciatingly faster.

Chad's eyes held a twinkle as he turned to look at her. "Now that's a secret that I'm not telling today," he said mysteriously.

"Well – could you give me a hint?" Sonny asked, and against her will, her head seemed to be inching in towards his face.

Chad looked at her a long time. His expression seemed like it was clearing something up in his head. Then, he too pressed his face into hers until their noses were almost touching.

"Yes, I can," he said, and before she knew it their lips were locked, his arms were around her, her hands were wound in his amazingly soft hair, and it seemed like nothing else was there.

That is, until Selena stuck her head through the wall, (and I mean just her head) saw them, then screamed, "YES!"

SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC

Yay! Wasn't that cute? I made them inwardly tormented for dramatic effect. The next chapter will be called Not in he Rain. Oh, and could somebody please tell me if I'm keeping them in character? That was one of the rules.


	7. Not In the Rain

Not In the Rain

Happy Channy Day! Hooray! This one is the most romantic one in the whole challenge, I think. There's just something about rain that's so easy to write about, you know? Anyway, here it is, my gift from me to you. 3

********************************

The window was open.

Outside, all that was to be heard was the pitter-patter of raindrops as they fell from the dark grey sky onto the cement surrounding the studio. A cold breeze swirled in, but she didn't mind at all. Rain was what she missed most about her hometown.

She stared out through the streaked glass, watching as the rain spiraled downward and hit the pavement. There was no thunder, but off in the distance, somewhere beyond the horizon of skyscrapers, she could see flashes of lightning tearing through the sky.

The storm had lasted most of the day, having started around five in the morning. Marshall insisted that the rain couldn't affect them while they were inside, that's why they had extra time to rehearse their new sketch. But he was wrong. Rainstorms always had this effect on her; something about them captivated her eyes and made her feel like standing there in front of the window the entire day.

She pushed the thought of someone else that had this effect on her out of her head.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," a voice from the doorway said. She turned, unsurprised that he would barge in on her like this in her moment of serenity. He let himself in, sliding his arm off the doorway and back down to his side.

"Hey, Chad," she said quietly, not feeling like radiating her warm personality right at that moment.

He was wearing a shiny black raincoat that somehow looked extremely expensive. In his left hand was a large grey umbrella, which he was leaning on like a cane. An easy smile decorated his face, and he looked at her in the way that he did whenever he was talking to her and only her.

"You don't like the rain, do you Sonny?" he asked, walking towards her.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, still using that quiet, alien tone.

"Well, you haven't smiled once today. You've just been staring out the window with your head in your palm and a vacant expression. Now either something's wrong, or you just don't like the weather." he reasoned.

Sonny shrugged. "It's not that I don't like it. I just – it makes me think." She turned back to her window, this time resting her palms on the little edge that bordered the rim. "Did you want something, Chad?"

She heard his clothes rustle as his footsteps walked closer to her spot by the window. "I was gonna go for a walk. Do you want to come?"

By a fraction of an inch she inclined her head back to him. "A walk? In the rain?"

"I have an extra jacket if you want it," Chad replied, shrugging off his shiny black raincoat to reveal a light blue blazer. Sonny shook her head.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked. He merely smiled.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, holding the blue blazer out to her. She looked at him for a moment, taking in his cocky expression, then, slightly hesitantly, took the jacket and slid her arms through the sleeves, zipping it up and adjusting the collar. His smile grew.

"What?" she asked, slightly indifferently.

"Blue's a really good color on you," he told her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He turned back towards the open door and said over his shoulder: "Ready?"

She took one last look at the open window, then followed suit, snuggling her hands into the soft, warm pockets of his jacket.

"Let's go, then." She said, and she led the way down the brightly lit hallway and down the stairway. She pushed the heavy metal door open and held it open for him. He smiled crookedly at her in an adorable way, and walked out into the rain. Raising the gray umbrella up to waist level, he held it open and slid the hold into place. Almost gracefully, he lifted it up over their heads.

She saw how the raindrops seemed to nestle in his blonde hair like beads. His hair was slightly damp now, and it seemed to hang down around his face in strands, framing his deep blue eyes quite nicely.

"So," she said, looking down and brushing a strand of hair away from her own face. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just around. I didn't really have a destination in mind." He said, and together they set off down the middle of the deserted street, both of them huddled together for warmth underneath the large grey umbrella.

They walked together for some time, strolling through the wet block, making small talk about this and that. Rain poured consistently on the roofs of the buildings they passed, and after a while she let herself become distracted with the patterns of the raindrops on all the windows she could see.

"So how come you decided to come with me?" Chad asked sometime later.

Sonny thought for a minute. "I've never gone for a walk in the rain. It sounded…appealing."

"Please. You just wanted to spend some alone time with me," came his response. Suddenly indifferent, she whirled on him.

"Well so what if I did, then? Maybe I like spending time with you, Chad, have you ever considered that? There's nothing wrong with me wanting to be with you, you know." She raised her voice at him, and then her mouth opened in surprise when she realized what she'd said. Her heart was suddenly pounding much faster: she wasn't used to confessing her feelings to a boy. Deciding that looking away like she wanted to wasn't going to help the matter out, she continued on.

"Why are you always teasing me, anyway? Is it because you're scared to be with me too? Or are you scared that you might actually have feelings for me? Chad, you're so complicated, and it's driving me crazy. That's why I needed this rainy day, to help me think."

She had stepped back away from him to get a better look at his whole face. Her chest was rising and falling slightly faster than usual, and, although she wasn't quite sure how, her hand was securely held in his.

"Sonny," Chad said, and his voice was almost pleading. "You don't understand. You're the only person who's ever made me feel anything like this. I – I don't know how to react to you, I never do, because I've never met anyone like you."

"But Chad, that still doesn't give you an excuse to tease and torment me all the time just because you have an inkling about how I feel about you." Sonny said, and her tone was bitter.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she knew from the look in his eyes that he couldn't be more sincere. "I just – I've said this in about a million of my lines for Mackenzie Falls, but I don't know how to put it differently; I've never felt this way about any other girl, and you're driving me just as crazy."

Her face still had hard unease etched into it, but at his words her eyes softened. "You really mean that?"

The rain fell hard around them, and somewhere far away she heard a roll of thunder fill the distant sky. Chad had let go of the umbrella; it was stationed somewhere in a puddle a few feet behind the. No longer walking, they were staring at each other, both of them drenched in the middle of the road. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her face, and his was hanging down the back of his neck. Her gaze was filled with wonder.

He hesitated, and his fingers intertwined with hers as he looked down at her. "Yes." He said, and it sounded like part of the rain itself.

She looked at him and felt like she couldn't ever look away. His eyes were so alluring in their depth, and before she knew it she was letting herself fall into them. With magnetic-like force, she felt her mouth being pulled to his, and they stood there, kissing, for the longest time, rain pouring down around them the whole time. She closed her eyes and lost herself, until at last he pulled away for air.

As another roll of thunder sounded, and silent lightning streaked the clouds, Sonny smiled.

SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC

I don't know about you, but I feel really drowsy right now. Sorry if this was so boring, it just kinda wrote itself, you know? Anyways, I'm gonna go try and find Spirited Away so I can watch it, cuz I have the weirdest feeling I've seen it before. Review, please! Be nice! It's not nice if you don't review, and if you ignore this then you're gonna feel guilty the whole day until it eats you alive. Please. Please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!


	8. Not With a Fox

Not With a Fox 

I do not have anything against PETA, okay, so if you're an animal rights activist then you rock, just don't take offense that I made you the villain, okay?

***********************

"Sonny?" he asked, cocking his head to one side in wonder.

The dark-haired girl looked up. "Oh, hi Chad." She smiled.

"That's a fox," he said bluntly, looking down at the ginger-furred creature in her lap.

She followed his gaze, smiling down at the thing. "Yeah. Her name's Megan."

"Megan? Like Megan _Fox_? Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad shook his head disbelievingly.

"Actually, she's Megan THE Fox, and you're the one who named her, not me. Remember?" Sonny said, frowning up at him.

**Cue swirly blurry vision and hypnotic flashback music**

"_You. Bought. A. Fox." Sonny said through clenched teeth. _

"_Yeah, I bought a fox. It was supposed to be a birthday gift for my cousin, Vlad, but apparently he's allergic to all kinds of fur," Chad responded, cradling the baby fox in his arms. _

"_Chad, I think foxes are illegal pets in the U.S," Sonny said, watching it warily. _

"_Why do you think I bought it for him?" Chad said in a 'duh' tone. Sonny pursed her lips. _

"_Well – what are you gonna do with it, then?" Sonny asked, hesitantly stretching out a hand to pat the sleeping fox on the head. "Aww, it's so soft! What's its name?"_

"_Megan," Chad said dreamily. Sonny laughed. _

"_Hey, that's kinda funny. Megan the Fox." She chortled. Chad watched her for a minute and then his face lit up as a bright idea popped into his head. _

"_Do you want it?" he asked eagerly._

_Sonny stopped laughing, and looked at him like he was insane. "What? Chad! I told you, it's illegal! And besides, where am I supposed to keep a pet fox? _

_Chad shrugged. "In a doghouse or something. I don't know, okay? I'm not a fox expert or anything. If it tears up your house, you can sell it online."_

_And with that, he dumped Megan the fox into Sonny's protesting arms, and then walked away, whistling. Sonny watched him go, and then held the fox up by the space under her arms. _

"_No pooping, kay?" she said, and Megan sneezed quietly in response. Instantly charmed, Sonny hoisted her over her shoulder like a baby and walked off towards her dressing room, carefully patting her new pet on the back. _

**End flashback**

"Oh, yeah," Chad said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Why are you in here anyway?" she asked, fondling Megan's ears. "This is the girls' bathroom, Chadwick."

"Hey, nobody calls me that….except my grandma!" Chad said angrily, pointing at her accusingly. Sonny gave him a look.

"And I'm in here because Teeny told me to tell you something," he said.

"Her name's Tawni, Chad, and you couldn't have waited to tell me when I got out?" she asked, sighing like she was tired.

"Well, I could have, but I always wanted to go in here," he said happily, taking in the large stalls and ornate mirrors and clean sinks. "How come you guys don't have chamber pots?"

"_Please_ don't make me answer that," Sonny begged him, standing up with Megan still in her arms. "Didn't you learn anything in the seventh grade?"

Chad looked at her like she was missing something. "Never mind," she said quickly. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, well there's some geek freaks at the front desk asking for you," Chad said, checking his hair in the mirror.

"Geeks? Where are they from?" Sonny asked, frowning.

"Oh, their shirts said 'pita', but why you're involved with Middle Eastern bread I have no idea-"

"Pita? _Pita?_ Why would…" Suddenly Sonny gasped, and she grabbed Chad's arm, squeezing it extremely hard.

"Did their shirts say 'Pita', or 'P. E. T. A.'?" Sonny asked urgently, a horrified new look on her face as she realized what was waiting for her and Megan at the front desk.

"Yeah, the second one," Chad said, clawing at her hand. "Could you please let my blood circulate now?"

Sonny made a disgusted noise and released him, beginning to pace the length of the bathroom and mutter to herself.

"Oh, my God, what am I gonna do? They know I have Megan, how could they know that?" She gasped suddenly, making Chad jump slightly. "Oooh, I know how, I've been making all these internet orders for fox-food on ebay. Shoot! They've tracked me down! Quick, Chad, we've got to hide!"

"Me? When did I get involved in this?" Chad cried, turning away from the mirror.

"When you bought the fox and gave it to me, okay? Now let's go, before they find us!"

She grabbed his hand and they tore out of the bathroom. If someone would have seen them at that moment, they would have thought it very strange indeed that Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were running down the hall, holding hands, with a fox between them. They sprinted all the way down to Sonny's dressing room, where they met a very confused Tawni. ("What the-!?") Quickly, the shoved her out and Chad slammed the door in her face, panting heavily, and then locked it.

"_What did you do that for_?" Sonny said furiously. "Now she's gonna go blab on us, and there's no way out!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry for trying to keep you safe," Chad snapped back. They glared at each other for a moment, and then a whine from Megan caused Sonny to look down.

"What's wrong, baby?" she cooed, lifting the baby fox up to her face and pressing her nose against hers.

Disgusted, but slightly intrigued, Chad watched as Megan hopped down from Sonny's embrace and trotted over to the locked door. She began to sniff it, then rose up on her hind legs and started pawing at it, making whinny sounds. Chad and Sonny exchanged glances, and then walked over to the door, pressing their ears to it.

"You can let go of my hand now," Chad whispered, and to his delight a delicate blush spread out on Sonny's cheeks and she released his hand like it was a poisonous snake.

Outside in the hall, they could hear voices.

"She's in there," cam Tawni's peppy tones. "She and Chad just barged in and kicked me out, and she was holding some weird red cat under her arm."

Sonny turned to Chad with a horrified expression as heavy footsteps clunked towards the door.

"Ms. Monroe? This is Walden Gator from P.E.T.A organization. Could you please open the door for us? We have confirmed suspicions that you are housing an illegal mammal."

There was silence as Sonny pushed Megan into Chad's arms and made wild miming motions towards the closet. Chad shook his head and tried to give Megan back, but Sonny wouldn't take her. She mouthed angrily at him and backed up into a lamp, which crashed to the floor. Wincing, she stood up. Chad followed suit, looking utterly terrified.

"Sonny," came Marshall's voice. "Sonny, I have a key, and if you don't open this door in five seconds then we're coming in."

Panicking now, Sonny ran her hands through her hair and picked up Megan, whom Chad had set on the floor. Pressing her close to her chest, she grabbed Chad's collar and brought him towards her with a powerful tug. Poor Megan was lodged, hidden in the middle when Marshall, Tawni, and Walden walked in on Chad and Sonny's make-out session.

"UGH!" Tawni cried, and with her hands over her eyes ran from the room. Marshall's mouth fell open and Walden Gator turned an unpleasant pink color.

"We'll – just…come back later," Marshall choked, and ushered a bewildered Walden out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and they could hear him burst into laughter after he was out of sight.

"Whew, that was close," Sonny whispered, un-gluing herself from Chad. She set Megan down on the sofa and turned back to him. "Thanks for playing along back there." She muttered, but with a huge grin on her face.

"My pleasure," Chad said, tightening his hold on her waist and tugging her closer.

"They're gone, now, Chad," she said with a nervous giggle as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I know," Chad said, and he pressed his lips to hers once again.

They didn't come out of the dressing room for the longest time.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I know what you're thinking, so stop thinking it. It's G-rated, okay people, nothing happened! Anyways, tomorrow I go back to school, so don't kill me if I don't update in a while. Next chapter will be called Not In a Box.


	9. Not In a Box

Not In a Box

Based on a true story. That's all I can say.

******************************************

Chad Dylan Cooper did not usually help.

Nor did he usually care.

Because caring would mean having to help, and helping meant showing that you cared. It was a two-in-one, deal, really, so he just decided long ago to give up his caring and helping nature, if it ever existed.

Because caring was too much work.

But when he passed the cafeteria sometime around ten in the morning on a Sunday, he couldn't help wondering what the giant cardboard box was doing in the middle of the hallway.

Or why it was yelling.

It was a very wide box, and it took up the entire space between the two walls. But it was extremely short, and it stood about as high as his two-year-old cousin. He stared at it for a while, wondering what it was doing there. It couldn't be a present for him could it? They usually left those in his dressing room. Maybe it was a spy from So Random, here to snatch ideas from Mackenzie Falls. He turned around, wondering if anybody was with him in the hallway with secret hidden cameras.

"Hello? Hello!? Is anybody out there?" said the box, and it began to tilt from side to side. Chad stared at it for a while, and then began to cautiously walk towards it. Something like this had happened in a Mackenzie Falls episode: Mackenzie's half-brother had given him Chloe as a birthday gift, and he'd hog-tied her and stuffed her in a box, then proceeded to wrap her up and throw her into Mackenzie's window.

Very professionally, Chad tapped the side of the box, and it immediately stopped squirming.

"Hello?" the box said again. "Who's there?"

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad Dylan Cooper said in a very Chad Dylan Cooper-ish way. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Chad?" the box said, and then it began to rattle again, rocking back and forth from side to side.

"Chad, it's me, Sonny! Can you help me, please? I think I'm stuck in here," said the box. Chad scoffed.

"How do I know you're really Sonny?" he asked suspiciously. "You could just be an ordinary talking box trying to sabotage my show."

"What?!" The Sonny-box screamed. "Chad, that's insane, alright? It's me, Sonny, and I'm stuck in the box! Just help me get out of here, okay?"

"Prove it," Chad said in a testing voice. Sonny sighed.

"You dressed up as Eric for me, you told me once I smelled like ham, and after Santiago left you said we should hang out sometime." The Sonny-box replied in an irate tone.

Chad was stunned.

"Well, okay then, I guess that proves it. Save that costume for Halloween, kay? I'll see you later."

"Chad WAIT!" Sonny yelled after him. He turned back.

"Could you please get me out of here? I really need to go to the bathroom," Sonny called, her voice pleading. Chad sighed dramatically.

"Well, alright. What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Wrong."

"Pretty please?"

"Try again."

"You're a great actor?"

"Oh, so close."

Sonny then said something that Chad would tease her about later, and I cannot mention it because I rated this thing K and it is staying like that.

"That's the one! Here we go," he said, clasping his hands together and rubbing them. He walked over to Sonny's box, and began to try and pry it open with his fingers.

"It's sealed from the inside," Sonny said serenely.

"Not helping," Chad said through clenched teeth as he tried to lift it. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I – I sat on it," Sonny admitted ashamedly.

"You sat on it? You sat on a box? What are you, crazy? Who goes and sits on a cardboard box, then seals themselves in?" Chad asked, his voice straining.

"You know what? I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you, okay Chad? You have no right to even-"

"You were playing hide-and-seek with Zora again, weren't you?" Chad asked slyly, though quite breathlessly, as he began to push the box holding Sonny down the hall.

He could almost hear her blush and bow her head as she mumbled "Yes."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Hey, where are we going?" she asked from inside the box.

"To go find something sharp. I'm cutting you out of here." Chad replied, shoving against the box.

"Oh," Sonny said: she sounded relieved. "Thank you, Chad, I've been in here for hours."

"Really?" Chad asked, stopping to take a short break. He assumed she was nodding.

"Yeah, I fell in here this morning around six and ever since nobody wanted to bust me out."

"That sucks," Chad said, looking for a place to sit down. "You're so lucky you have me."

Being extremely tired did things to Chad Dylan Cooper's head. He couldn't think straight, he ignored everything around him, he forgot what was happening at the present time, and he could only focus on places to rest. So, Chad Dylan Cooper did a very stupid thing, but in later years he would confirm it to be the best choice of his life.

He sat down on top of the box.

"Yes," Sonny said sarcastically as he crashed onto her, his calves dangling out the side of the box as he tried to catch his breath. "What would I do without you?"

"Good thing you're so soft, otherwise I would have broken my nail or something," Chad tried to joke, but his smile slid when he saw the furious expression on her face.

"You idiot!" Sonny cried, and she began to whack him with her free hand. Chad tried to shield himself, but girls are the world's most talented hitters. They can cause you any kind of pain they want to inflict by just elbowing one simple spot. In this case, she nailed it head-on.

"Now we'll never get outta here!" she screamed. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the dying Chad who was whimpering with overbearing pain.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Chad managed to choke out. "I wasn't thinking."

Sonny sighed, apparently over her violent mood swing. "Whatever," she muttered, still glaring harshly at him. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We could make out," Chad offered, puckering his lips. Annoyed, Sonny flicked the pair of them and laid back down, staring up at the roof of the box.

"At least it's open now," she said, looking at it thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but neither of us can move, we're so squished together." Chad said, looking up at the wide square of light.

"Well, maybe if I just jiggled a little," Sonny said, then frowned when Chad started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?"

"You said jiggled," Chad hooted, and Sonny he could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Chad, move over a little bit."

"I can't. I'm pressed against the side."

"Can't you turn on your side?"

"Can't you?"

Sonny groaned. "Ugh, this is never gonna work. We have to wait until someone comes by again, which is probably not gonna happen since it's Sunday."

There was silence for a few minutes, in which Chad entertained himself by blowing on Sonny's hair and Sonny enjoyed herself by sending him murderous glances. In the end though, she turned back to him, their faces surprisingly close, although that might have had something to do with the less than minimal space inside the box.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked, in a let's-get-this-over-with tone.

Chad blinked. "What offer?"

Sonny spent the rest of the hour reminding him what he'd said before.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry if it wasn't that good. I just couldn't think of anything else. A new idea for a new fic was on my mind. Anyway, I have to go eat cuz I'm STARVING, so goodbye for now. Next chapter will be called Not On The News. Hehe


	10. Not On The News

Not On the News

Yes, I'm alive, and I'm BACK! Who missed me? Anyway, this isn't really that good, but with Biology and Spanish II and Honors English and Honors World Geography and Accelerated Geometry, I'm kinda freaking out. So, my apologies to anybody who was getting anxious out there. :

***************************

"…and finally, are things getting heated between rival shows So Random and Mackenzie Falls? Sources say that teen stars Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have more chemistry together than is welcomed from their fellow colleagues. More on this story later, tonight at seven."

Sonny carefully clicked the power off, eyes wide and mouth open. She cautiously turned to her mother, who was sitting beside her with a what-did-I-just-hear expression clearly evident on her face. The entire living seemed to be waiting with baited breath for the inevitable explosion that was going to burst from Mrs. Monroe. What happened next was actually much worse.

"Sonny," Mrs. Monroe said calmly, in the voice she only used when she was trying to sound emotionless. But down under, Sonny knew that her mother was bubbling inside with malicious anger and was holding it in for the perfect time. "Do you want to tell me anything about what's going on between you and this boy?"

Sonny flared up at once. Defiance was almost an instinct when it came to this. _"Nothing _is going on between me and Chad, okay Mom? God, why does everybody keep saying that?"

And she made a huffy show of storming off and banging up the stairs, then slamming the door and knocking things around. Her poor mom had always been under the impression that her daughter had an evil violent streak when furious, so it was her reaction to stay down in the living room and stare at the TV for a few long and thoughtful moments.

After a while of banging around her room, Sonny decided she was safe from her mom for the rest of the night and sank down on her bed with a groan. She splayed herself across the width of it so that her legs hung off one end and her arms and head hung awkwardly down the other.

She hated to think about what was going to happen at work tomorrow. No doubt her So Random crew would be furious with her for that horrible news story. And not to mention Chad's reaction…ugh. He would gloat nonstop about this, she was sure. She grabbed a pillow from her side and smothered her face with it, screaming loudly. All that her mother heard downstairs was a muffled shriek.

Sonny sat there for quite a while, and suddenly she sat up, a new plan forming in her mind. She grabbed her cell phone, dialed Chad's number, (not that she knew it by heart or anything,) and waited anxiously, drumming her fingers on her thigh.

He picked up on the sixth ring. "Hello?" came his obnoxious voice. She refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Chad, it's me, Sonny," Sonny said hurriedly. "Listen, did you just see the Channel Seven news?"

She heard him laugh. "Oh, yeah, that one about us. Did you like it?"

"I – what? What do mean?"

"Like, did you enjoy it? I put a lot of hard work into that, you know. It's not easy getting stories like that on the news for an additional five minutes, you know," Chad informed her in a 'duh' tone.

"You did that?!" Sonny said, outraged. She clenched her fists. "What'd you do, bribe them?"

There was a silence on the other line, and Sonny scoffed. "I can't believe you, Chad. Well, actually, I can. But why would you do something like this?"

"_Mackenzie Falls_ viewings were dropping. I had to get people more interested again, you know. Hey, do you wanna guest star on one of my shows?"

Sonny made an angry scoffing noise. "Chad, what is wrong with you? If you wanted to get your viewings up, you didn't have to embarrass me!"

"Yeah, I know," Chad said soothingly. "But without nationally humiliating you, it wouldn't be as much fun."

Furious, she hung up her phone, and violently snatched the remote control from her bedside table. She forcefully jabbed her finger on the 'on' button, and hastily began scrolling down to the news channel. Her face appeared on screen right beside Chad's.

"…eyewitnesses even say that the two have gone out several times. Close friend James Conroy, who has gone out with Sonny Monroe in previous times, says that he'd never seen anybody so 'in love.'"

Sonny's mouth dropped as James' face appeared onscreen. "I was really jealous," he admitted. "They way they were looking at each other – it made me want to throw something."

The reporter's face appeared back on the camera, with a cute picture of Selena Gomez up in the right hand corner. "Selena Gomez, rumored to have worked with the two tween stars before, recalls how the couple acted when they were together."

"You two are…perfect for each other!" The clip showed her shouting at them in exasperation. "I'm outta here!"

"Could there really be something between the new Romeo and Juliet of Hollywood? We'll just have to wait and see how things progress."

Sonny dreamt of squishing Chad's head between her fingers that night. (Reader please note that by all accounts, she actually did dream about him.)

The next day at the studio, people were pushing and shoving to get to the front of the mob. For there, standing face to face, yet on opposite sides of the cafeteria, were Sonny and Chad, shrieking at each other like they were thousands of miles away.

"…not my fault that your show sucks, so why'd you bring me into this?! You know as well as I do that I'd never go out with a jerk like you!" Sonny screamed, her face red and her hair in disarray.

"Well why are you being so defensive?! It's not like it's a bad thing that you have all of this publicity!" Chad shouted, making wild hand gestures.

"It is a very bad thing, Chad Dylan Cooper! Why can't you ever respect my privacy? I mean, even when I'm nowhere near you, you go and mess my life up!"

"What about it could I have messed up more?" Chad demanded. Sonny turned bright red, and the vein in her neck throbbed, and there was a deathly, suspenseful silence, and suddenly she was charging across the room, and Chad was screaming like a little girl, and there was a blur as she flung him down to the floor, and mutters behind hands as she pinned him by his wrists.

"You're so irritating!" Sonny yelled in his face, though trying her hardest not to let the spit fly out of her mouth. "Why can't you sabotage my life like a normal person would?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal, and neither are you!" Chad yelled back, trying to lean as far away from her barbaric expression as possible.

"Oh, so now I'm some freaky little TV star, then huh?"

"Well, since no other girl has ever pinned me down before, I'm gonna have to say yes, Monroe. You're FREAKING ME OUT!"

"UGH!" Sonny bellowed. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!"

"WELL I HATE YOU MOR-MPPHH!"

And suddenly they were locked together at the lips, and his arms were around her waist, and she was grasping his hair in her fingers, and they were oblivious to everyone watching them, and people were taking out there phones and recording them, and a few people on top of their game were already sending it to channel seven news, but Sonny and Chad didn't care, that is, not until later when they were sitting in front of the TV with their arms around each other, watching the news.

"Hey, my hair looks good in that shot," Chad remarked, observing himself onscreen.

"What are you talking about, Chad, I'm covering half your body," Sonny told him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched themselves embrace on the television. They both sighed contentedly.

"You know I don't hate you right?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"Well neither do I as you already know," Sonny laughed. "I only hate you sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like now."

"Now?!"

"Well, you're not kissing me-"

And you know the rest.

**************************************************************************************************************************

You know how at the beginning I listed all my classes? Well, believe it or not, I'm actually pretty popular, not a nerd at all. It's just this whole secret life as a writer that makes me sound like a geek every once in a while. No, actually I'm quite stupid, but that's probably because of all the mercury I ate when I was a baby. Why do I keep talking? Okay, well bye, I'll try and update as soon as possible, and the next chapter is called Not Over Shoes.


	11. Not Over Shoes

Not Over Shoes

I've got it! I know what to write about! It's genius! Ha ha ha ha!

**************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean, 'those are my shoes,'?" Sonny asked, crossing her arms. "They happen to be mine!"

"Oh, come _on_ Sonny, no girl I know wears size nine-and-a-half black converse high-tops. It's just not feminine," Chad replied smoothly.

Sonny turned bright red. "I happen to have larger feet than most girls," she said, blushing crimson. "Is that so wrong?"

"She's very sensitive about her feet," Tawni chirped. She was watching the whole thing from the sofa, the abandoned soap opera still playing on TV.

"I'm not sensitive!" Sonny shouted, causing Chad to wince slightly.

"Then why are you shouting?" he challenged, swinging the high-tops over his shoulder and letting them dangle by their laces.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Sonny glared at him, then cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

"Now," she said, running a hand through her hair like she did whenever she was trying to calm herself. "If you don't mind, Chadwick, I would like my shoes back, please."

"Okay, number one; don't call me Chadwick. Number two; _these are my shoes!"_

"Okay," Sonny said, a challenging note in her voice. "If they're your shoes, then where did you get them?"

"Payless."

"Shoot! Me too!" Sonny frowned unhappily at him.

"There's only one way to settle this," Tawni said, rising up so that her knees were sinking into the cushions and her torso was above the back part of her couch. "Rock-paper-scissors war."

"Okay Tawni, we're not gonna be doing a rock-paper-scissors war over shoes," Chad said, turning to her with an annoyed expression.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Sonny smirked at him, one hand on her hip. Chad looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You look like Demi Lovato when you do that," he informed her, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes while Tawni laughed.

"Can't you just give me my shoes and go away?" Sonny pleaded, and Chad shook his head.

"Sonny, they're my shoes, okay? I think I'd know if they were somebody else's!"

Frustrated, Sonny exhaled sharply, and went to go sit in front of the door to her dressing room. Chad gave her a questioning look, and she smiled angelically up at him.

"You're not leaving until you give me back my high-tops, Chad." She told him stubbornly. Chad rolled his eyes.

"If I do that rock-paper-scissors war thing with you, then can I go back to my set? Being in here for too long makes me itchy." Chad said matter-of-factly. Sonny beamed at him.

"Great! On the count of three then," she said. "One, two, three!"

Both fists flashed rock. Chad groaned. Tawni looked delighted.

"Okay, again," he said, and set the high-tops down beside him. He kneeled down so that he was level with Sonny and extended his fist out again.

"Ready?" Sonny asked. He nodded. "One, two, three!"

Rock.

"One, two, three!"

Scissors.

"_One, two, three!_"

Paper.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!!"

Scissors again.

_**Five minutes later:**_

"Okay, this isn't working," Sonny exclaimed as both their fists yielded paper yet again.

"Tell me about it. It's like you're reading my mind," Chad said, massaging his sore wrist. Tawni was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, in the process of splitting her sides from laughter.

"Ooh, you two are so incredibly perfect for each other," she hooted, clutching her sides.

"Tawni, it's not that funny," Sonny snapped as she leaned forward in her sitting position, preparing to stand up. Suddenly, a movement in Chad's foot area caught her eye.

"Hey!" she cried triumphantly, causing Chad to give a start.

"What?" he asked, looking at her like she was some kind of lunatic. She couldn't blame him though; she'd bet her smile was stretching off the sides of her face.

"Look at your feet, Chad, and tell me what you see," Sonny instructed. Chad obliged, and he stared at his shoes for quite some time. Tawni had even grown quiet, and was watching the pair from the foot of the sofa.

"Well?" Sonny asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him expectantly.

"Oh," was all that Chad could muster. The poor boy looked so sheepish, but Sonny was secretly reveling in his moment of humility.

"Wow, Chad, you're really a moron aren't you?" Tawni giggled.

For there, on the size nine-and-a-half feet of Chad Dylan Cooper, were fastened a tidy looking pair of black Converse high-tops with white laces. Chad's face looked surprisingly red.

"Now, give me my shoes, please," Sonny said, extending her hand. It was at this point that she became quite frightened, for while Chad's head was still bent, she saw an evil little spark leap into his eye, and his head snapped up so suddenly that she couldn't help recoiling a bit.

"Alright, Sonny," Chad said, and there was a hint of devilishness in his facial expression. "I admit it – they were your shoes, and I am a boob."

"A boob?" Tawni interjected.

"It's figurative!" Chad snapped defensively, and then turned back to Sonny with his trademark charming smile. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Anyway," he continued, "I just want you to know that Chad Dylan Cooper does not go down without a fight. There's something I want from you before I give you these overlarge man-shoes back."

"Okay first," Sonny said angrily, "does the term, 'we just had a rock-paper-scissors-war' mean anything to you? And second, my shoes are not man-shoes, okay, they're unisex! And my feet are not _overlarge_!!"

Tawni was watching the whole thing with glee.

"Are you done yet?" Chad asked her impatiently. "Do you want your shoes or not?"

"I'd enjoy having them back on my feet, yes," Sonny lifted her leg and waggled her toes at him. "What is it you want from me, Chad?"

Chad leaned forward, his eyes half closed and his breath on her face, and poor Sonny couldn't help but be enveloped in the intense blueness of his eyes.

"I'll give you your shoes back if you give me a kiss," Chad said in a low, hypnotic voice.

Unfortunately, Sonny regained her senses.

"A kiss?! WHAT?!" She then proceeded to stomp about the room, yelling and shouting angry military jargon she had learned from her drill instructor of an uncle. Tawni, who had been watching the whole thing with great interest, sat up perkily and whipped out her phone, preparing to arm herself with blackmail on her friends.

"Do you want your shoes or not?" Chad asked again when Sonny was finished smashing things. She took a deep inhale and breathed out, letting her exhale whistle through her rounded lips. When she looked up, she hoped the glare she was giving him would turn him to stone.

"Why do you want a kiss from me anyway? I thought you hated Randoms?" she questioned.

Under the florescent lighting, Sonny could swear that she saw Chad's complexion turn half a shade pinker than it had been before. But, when he answered, he seemed just as straightforward and arrogant as ever.

"That's for me to know, and you to not." He replied smoothly. Tawni made a mental check to remember that one. "My lips await, Sonny Monroe." He dangled the black Converse in front of his face, shielding himself from her fierce scowl.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny walked forward. Almost tenderly, she guided his raised arm downward, resting her small hand on his elbow. Slowly, she leaned her face in and although she hadn't expected it, he met her halfway. They stayed like that for a long time, until finally the shoes tumbled forgotten onto the floor beside them.

Tawni watched quietly, the urge to photograph them gone now; replaced by the need to tear. She'd never seen anything sweeter, save for that little boy who had proposed to her in the grocery store the other day. She slid her phone back into her pocket, and walked silently past them, headed for the door. Before she opened it, however, she paused, and looked back at the shoes. Quickly, with ninja-like movements, she snatched them up and dashed towards the door, speeding down the hallway as fast as she could.

They were, after all, her shoes all along.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Love it, hate it, say what you want about it, but all the boys and all the girls had better leave some kind of form of review…(I do not own that.) But seriously, when I rule the world, I'll remember you and what you said, and I'll be like "Hey, you can be the queen of Australia" or something like that. The next chapter will be called "Not Here," and ideas are _certainly_ welcome for it. :)


	12. Not Here

Not Here

I'm not so sure about this one, just so you know. It was the only idea that I could think of, so yeah. It's my first action scene/sequence thing, so that should be fun. I wanna see how fast I'm able to get your heart pumping, like a **real** writer. Oh, and if you're a guy, hit me up, kay, because I wanna see how many guys would be interested in a Channy fic.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Remind me why we're here again?" Chad asked, his voice coming out strange because of the clothespin clipped to his nose.

Sonny shoved aside some debris and slowly made her way through the murky sludge, Chad following behind her.

"Because," she said exasperatedly. "I lost my great-great grandmother's locket, and the man at the junkyard said that it probably ended up here."

"I still don't see how a solid Aztec-gold necklace would end up in a sewer," Chad mumbled, adjusting his goggles. "Or why you made me wear army cargos."

"It got lost down here after the storm," Sonny said, shining her flashlight along the walls of the tunnel. "And they look cool on you."

"Well even if it did get washed down here, we're never gonna find it," Chad huffed as he made the dark green water ripple in the shadows cast by his flashlight. He seemed slightly mollified by her last comment, however. "That thing's like four inches in length, Sonny, how are we ever gonna find it?"

"We'll keep searching until we do," Sonny said through gritted teeth. "That necklace is my most prized possession, Chad. It's a part of me."

Chad fell silent after that, and they searched for her necklace for about an hour before he started to get woozy.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked gently, setting her flashlight down and helping him to the edge of the water. He plopped down onto the wall's ledge, holding his head between his hands to keep it from lolling.

"I feel dizzy," Chad said faintly.

"Here," Sonny said, and she removed the clothespin from his nostrils. Chad's eyes widened and he clasped both his hands over his nose and mouth. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a priss, Chad." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward. "The smell will go away in just a few minutes, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Give me my clothespin," Chad said mechanically, reaching for it. In response, Sonny tossed it over her shoulder, where it landed with a plop in the murky slime behind them. Chad began to cry.

"Chad!" Sonny said, startled. "Really!"

"Why'd you make me come down here anyway?" Chad said, stomping his foot and splashing the both of them slightly with unknown sludge. "You said we were going on a treasure hunt!"

"Yes, well, we are _hunting_ for my _treasure_." Sonny said meekly, watching fat tears leak onto his cheeks. "And besides, I wanted somebody to come with me, because I was scared."

Chad made a noise between a laugh and a sob. "Really, Sonny, you – afraid? I just can't picture it."

"Well, rats are my biggest fear," Sonny informed him. "And I hear there are a lot of them down here – that's why I got somebody big and strong to come down with me and frighten them away."

With this, Chad's chest puffed up and he practically strutted ahead of her, picking up his flashlight and waving it around majestically. Sonny gave a tired sigh.

"You are such a child," she grumbled, low enough for only her to hear, and followed after him.

They searched for the longest time without a single glint of gold. And those two searched everywhere. Even the metal detector they brought along didn't pick up anything, save for a few wedding bands and loose change.

"We must have been through the entire city," Chad groaned, looking around for a place to rest his sore legs.

"Oh, I don't know, Chad," Sonny replied, sitting down atop a large, spiky boulder. "Los Angeles is one enormous city. Hey," she said, looking down suddenly. "This rock is _cold_."

"A dirty, enormous, stinking city," Chad said, ignoring her last statement and wrinkling his nose. "Just look at all the trash down here!" He said indignantly.

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers 'Hello, I missed you quite terribly,' I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms…" Sonny sang unexpectedly.

(A/N: Oh yeah, I don't own this song, HelloGoodbye does, go look them up, they're pretty sick.)

Chad cast a surprised sideways glance at her. "Hey, you're pretty good Monroe." He said with a slight grin on his face. "Where'd you learn how to sing like that?"

"Oh," Sonny blushed. "I don't know, I just like to sing, I guess."

"That song was called 'Here', by HelloGoodbye, right?" Chad pressured her, seeing that she was having a shy moment.

"Uh-huh. It's stuck in my head for some reason," she told him, still blushing quite a bit.

They stared at each other for a moment, and both of them could tell that something was about to happen. However, just then, they heard a noise creak through the entire passage, and they both jerked their flashlights about, trying to see the source.

"Wh-what was that?" Sonny whispered, slipping off her jagged boulder and moving closer into Chad. Chad usually wouldn't have minded this one bit, but right now the girl smelled like sewage, and she'd dropped his beautiful clothespin into the dark waters.

Chad shined his flashlight around a bit more, and then came to rest it on the boulder. "Sonny," he said slowly. "Is that rock - glowing?"

Sonny released him to get a better look, and suddenly gasped and jumped back. Chad swore he heard a low rumbling sound as the light turned off and the water began rippling.

"It's an _eye_!" she shrieked, and without further ado, grabbed his wrist and tore down the tunnel, swishing aside the filthy sludge and trying to find an exit. They leapt over muddy trash and splashed through some unidentified substances, hearts pounding the entire time. Their joined hands began slipping from the sweat that was starting to pour out from them.

"An eye?! You mean it's _alive_?!" Chad screeched, still not getting it. Sonny ushered him along, pulling him faster and faster through the disgusting garbage. Chad was gasping before they had even run half a mile. She could hear it swishing after them, slowly, stealthily…hungrily. As she looked back, she saw it's ugly scaly head crop up out of the water and give them what she was sure was a grin. Terrified, she tugged harder on Chad, trying to make him go even faster through the water than they already were. They hurtled through the passage and turned the corner, skidding to a stop when they saw a circle of light beaming down from above.

"Yes, it's alive!" Sonny yelled at him, waving her arms. "And it's following us! My guess is that we smell like dinner to him!"

At that point, Chad had what seemed like a mental breakdown. He opened his mouth and let out a high-pitched girlish scream. Despite her utter horror, Sonny couldn't resist rolling her eyes. She shoved him roughly towards the stepladder that led out and pushed him upwards by the butt. It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Chad made no kinky remark.

She could hear it behind her now, and she turned slowly around while her heart stopped beating. There it was, all thirteen, scaly feet of it, with its glowing yellow eyes and awfully sharp teeth and horribly putrid breath…Sonny screamed too as it lunged at her, making an earsplitting hissing noise as it descended down upon her. Foolishly, she covered her head with her free arm, as the other one was wrapped tightly around the stepladder. _This is it, _she thought. _I'm done for. Ohh, I don't wanna die!_

Sonny waited for a moment, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes just in time to see a shadow swish down past her, and land straight onto the enormous crocodile's head. She was absolutely shocked to hear Chad's voice call out to her; "Sonny – run! I got this! Ow!" Her heart pulsing in her throat and her adrenaline rushing through her veins, she scrambled up the stepladder and into the daylight, taking in huge gulps of fresh air and trying to control her heart rate.

Has anyone ever told you how hard it is to control your heart rate when the love of your life is wrestling a giant crocodile?

"Chad!" she screamed, sticking her head back into the sewers. "What are you doing?! Get back up here! NOW!"

"Kinda – ugh! – busy!" Chad returned, although his voice cracked in several places. "Go get help!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Sonny shrieked, and a few frantic tears grew in her eyes. "Grab my hand – quick!"

She could see the perspiration mantling on his forehead as he swung lunged for her hand. The crocodile snapped at him, and just barely missed, tearing off a piece of the three named star's clothing. Chad gave an impressive manly yelp, and somehow his sweaty palms managed to connect with Sonny's. She heaved on him with all her strength, using her core muscles to pull him out of the sewers. There was a scuffle as he landed on top of her, and then he rolled over and appeared to be quite unconscious.

The angry crocodile roared beneath them, then sunk slowly back into its murky habitat and slithered away through the water, leaving nothing but a trail of bubbles behind him. Sonny breathed out a sigh of relief, and then turned back to Chad.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. He groaned in response. She winced.

"I'm sorry I dragged you down there. I never meant for this to happen." She gave a dry laugh. "What could I ever do to make it up to you, Chad?"

He opened his eyes the teeniest bit, and lifted his head off the ground. His mouth protruded weirdly, and Sonny guessed he was trying to pucker his lips.

"Really, Chad? Really?" she asked, slightly disgusted. (BUT NOT FOR THE REASON YOU THINK, PEOPLE) "Here? While we're all covered in slime and goo and we smell like a hundred year old trash can?"

"Here in your arms," Chad managed to sing quietly, and she couldn't help but melt at that. So, she bent down and gave that boy the best kiss he deserved. While holding his hand, however, she felt something hard and metal clenched inside his fist. Curious, she pulled back to see what it was and gasped.

"It's my locket!" she cried in delight. "Wow! Chad, where did you find it?"

"It was in-between that stupid lizard's teeth," Chad said, lifting himself up into his elbows to look at her better. "Does that earn me another one?" he asked eagerly, looking like a two year old again. Sonny beamed at him.

"Well, as long as we're here…" she said, and they did indeed stay there for quite some time before they let the paramedics take them to the hospital.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Solid gold treasure? Crocodile chases through the sewers of L.A? True love? Not my usual stuff, huh? Well, you can blame this dammed INFLUENZA because I am a poor, sick, delusional girl who is slowly rotting away in her own bed and cannot understand what she was writing. (Unless you liked it.) And to make sure you don't panic, no, it's not the dreaded H1N1, but I am still DYING HERE from lack of white blood cells or whatever the hell it is that made me sick. Which I should probably know, since I am in biology. But anyway, please review, I'm almost done with the challenge. The next one will be called Not There and will probably involve some sort of time warp. Bye! :D


	13. Not There

Not There

This one will be a long one. I had to type this tonight because guess who has to take a bio chemistry test on Monday? Me, hooray, and I have to study the entire day tomorrow. Hey, does anybody know the name for an organic molecule with the functional hydroxyl group (-OH)? How about how many water molecules are needed when a dipeptide is broken down by hydrolysis? No? Me neither.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Zora stood back, slightly awestruck by her own (amazing) work. The massive, gleaming machine stood like a building in the middle of the room. She smiled widely, utterly and completely proud of herself, because how many other twelve year olds can say that they themselves built the first working time machine in history?

"Zora?" Marshall stuck his head in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Zora asked, turning around to face her boss.

"Could you go and help Tawni out? Some poor new extra at Chad's goodbye party accidentally touched her purse and-"

"I understand." Zora said grimly. "Which hospital is he in?"

"I'll drive you there. Let's go." His eyes left her face for a split second and landed on the massive elevator looking thing, but then he shrugged and disappeared around the corner. Zora took one last look at her precious time machine, wondering whether or not she should make an attempt to hide it. But then she let it go and followed Marshall out, figuring that if anything went wrong all she had to do was step inside and go back.

Unbeknownst to her, two teenage boys poked their heads around the corner, eyeballing the giant time machine with a look in their faces that no good could come from.

"Dude," Grady breathed, taking in the marvelous appearance. "What do you think it is?"

Nico shrugged. "With Zora, you never know," he said, and promptly shuffled up to it, admiring it with his nose pressed against the steel doors.

"Are you sure it's safe to touch?" Grady asked warily. "You remember the last time she left us alone with something of hers?"

They both shuddered, and looked down at the marks on their hands they still bore from that dark day.

"We're supposed to be at Chad's party anyway," Grady tried to persuade Nico as he reached to press one of the many bronze buttons that decorated the ornate button-pad-thingy. (I don't know what it's called.)

"Chad can wait, he's got a couple more hours left until he's out of our lives." Nico said, pushing a particularly shiny bright red button. "Ooh, look, it's opening!"

"Weird," Grady said, walking closer to the now open time machine. "Was this what Zora's been working on for the past month then?"

"Probably," Nico said happily, placing a hand on the doorframe and sticking his head inside the machine. It looked just like a regular elevator. "God knows the girl has way too much free time."

"Poor Sonny," Grady said suddenly, as a sniffling Sonny walked past the prop house door. "She's been like that ever since she heard Chad was leaving."

"Well, that's what she gets for falling in love with him," Nico said sternly, although he looked slightly put down as well.

"OH, MY GOD MAN!" Grady screeched suddenly from inside the machine. Nico jumped and rushed to his friend's side.

"What!?" He asked, startled.

"That's just about the hugest diamond I've ever seen!" Grady said, pointing to an incredibly large glittering jewel that was inlaid gracefully in the middle of the floor.

"Whew-wee," Nico said, clasping a hand to his forehead. "What does Zora _do _when we're not looking?"

"I don't know, but we better go and find her, she can't just leave stuff like this lying unprotected in the middle of a room," Grady said, moving to pick up the diamond.

"Grady don't touch it!" Nico said suddenly, but Grady had already removed it from its slot, and there was a flash and a whir, and suddenly the entire elevator began shaking. The two boys huddled together, frightened.

"Dude, what's going on?" Nico asked, looking around him at all the dancing lights that had suddenly appeared.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Grady groaned, and the next second, there was a loud hissing noise and multiple blips and beeps, and suddenly a bright blue light flashed and lit up the entire room, and suddenly the elevator was gone.

Meanwhile, at a party for a certain three-named-heartthrob, Sonny was sitting gloomily at a table, stirring her coke with a plastic spork. What looked like an explosion of pink and glitter glided forward towards her, and Tawni sat down with a huff opposite her friend.

"Sonny," she said, glaring. Sonny made a noncommittal noise in response.

"Sonny you can't go through the whole party like this. I know for a fact that Chad's just as upset as you are right now."

There came a loud woop from the middle of the room, and Chad was seen riding atop several peoples' shoulders with a girl on each arm. Sonny raised an eyebrow at Tawni and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He just responds differently to grief than most people," she said, trying to laugh it off. Sonny snorted, and got up, making her way towards the snack table.

"Sonny, wait!" Tawni cried, and she grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and holding both hands in her own.

"Now I know that he doesn't look it, but he's just as heartbroken as you are. Everyone here at Condor Studios means so much to him, especially you! When he told me he was leaving-"

"Oh, so he told you himself, did he?" Sonny asked, nostrils flaring. "And to think I thought that he would have at least cared about me enough to tell me in person! I had to read in a _gossip magazine_, Tawni, do you know how much that hurt? And he wouldn't even look me in the eye when I asked him if it was true. God, I'm such and idiot," she said, turning around and pounding the wall. Angry tears formed in her eyes.

"Sonny, you should go talk to him," Tawni said gently. "It'll even things out, I promise."

"No, thanks, he probably wouldn't want to waste his last precious hours on somebody like me," she said roughly. She turned to Nico, who was standing nearby.

"Let's dance," she told him fiercely, and he shot Grady a panicked look before twirling off with a ferocious Sonny in his arms. Tawni sighed, and sat back down, replacing Sonny at her coke-stirring pastime.

"Nico," Grady hissed in his friend's ear. "We have to do something-now!"

"Alright!" Nico hissed back, turning away from Sonny for a few seconds. "Just give me a moment to think of something, okay?"

Suddenly there was an "Ahem," and both Sonny and Nico looked around to see a tuxedo-clad Chad Dylan Cooper standing there with an adorable smile. Sonny's eyes widened fearfully, and Nico's eyebrows flew up.

"Never mind then," he muttered to himself, and stepped back away from Sonny, gesturing to Chad to take his place. He and Grady stepped away quietly, and watched the couple with great anticipation, sweat beginning to grow on their foreheads.

"So," Chad said, and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, blushing, then looked down at Sonny again. "So."

"So…" she said, waiting for him to continue. She found that she couldn't be upset while in his arms.

"I-um, I think I owe you an apology," Chad said bashfully, looking away.

"For…" Sonny pressed, feeling stupid that all she could manage were one word sentences.

"For not telling you that I was leaving." Chad muttered. "And for not talking to or looking at you since you found out."

"Yeah, why haven't acknowledged my presence in the last week?" Sonny asked him softly, tilting her head slightly. Chad bit his lip ashamedly.

"Well, I – I was afraid," he admitted, meeting her eyes again. She could see how brightly they sparkled, even in the dim light.

"Afraid of what?" she asked, looking at him with a mixture of intensiveness and pleading.

"That you wouldn't be bothered by it." Chad was whispering now, and they had almost ceased dancing, resorting to a slow swaying to a familiar song that the both of them had heard before.

"You were afraid that I wouldn't care that you were leaving?" Sonny asked, almost incredulous. "But Chad, that's – that's crazy, I mean, this whole week I've been moping around because of it."

He seemed cheered by this thought, which made her blink. "Really?" he asked, his voice an octave higher.

She nodded earnestly, her brown eyes shining. "I – well, you've come to mean a lot to me, Chad Dylan Cooper, and when you leave…well, I don't really know what's gonna happen to me, because a Hollywood life without you – or any life, really, - well, it just won't be the same."

Chad smiled genuinely, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I'll miss you too, Sonny." He said, and her breath caught. "And…I liked the way you said my full name."

She grinned at him, marveling at how he could turn the conversation back to him at a time like this. But, her smile faded and her expression grew serious as she steeled herself mentally for her next words.

"Well…bye Chad," she said softly, her voice much higher than it usually was.

"Bye Sonny," whispered Chad, tightening his grip on her hand.

The whole room seemed to vanish as their eyes locked, and all of a sudden their faces were quite a bit closer than before, and Sonny could make out every freckle on his fair skin, and every light that shone in his eyes, and suddenly his breath was on her lips and her head was tilting itself to the side, and her eyes were closing themselves…

And then there was a large crash that resounded from somewhere nearby. Sonny and Chad jerked apart, startled, to see Grady shoved into the punch bowl and Nico lying spread eagle on top of him. Both of them looked like they were trying to get out.

"Hmm," Chad said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Where'd that elevator come from?"

"I have to go," Sonny said suddenly, and she tore herself away from Chad's embrace and ran out the door of the banquet hall, her face in her hands.

"Sonny!" Chad called after her, but she disappeared.

"Hey, that was awesome!" Grady high-fived his best friend as they de-tangled themselves from the punch bowl. "We should ride in mysterious elevators more often!"

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Tawni hissed, dragging them to the side. "Chad and Sonny were just about to kiss when you interrupted them!"

"Were they really?" Nico asked, looking vaguely interested. "Well, anyway, we need to go find Zora, because she left her diamond in the middle of her elevator and we're trying to take it to her but it looks like its some kind of transporter-"

"I don't care about what you're up to!" Tawni snapped, making them go quiet at once. "Just don't in Chad and Sonny's way for the rest of the night, okay?"

And she stalked off, muttering to herself.

"Nico," Grady said hesitantly, sounding distant. "Nico, look at the clock."

Nico glanced up, and then turned to Grady with a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's eight-oh-seven. What up?"

"My cell phone says seven-oh-seven, as does my watch." Grady said, looking very confused.

Nico dug in his pockets for his cell phone. "Yeah, so does mine, actually," he said, frowning. "Weird."

The two stayed like that for a minute, and then both their faces lit up simultaneously and they turned towards each other, broad grins on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico said, rubbing his hands together.

"I think I am!" Grady exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We just time-traveled!"

"Exactly!" roared Nico, and they rushed back to the time machine, inspecting in by prowling around its perimeter.

"Let's go see us in five years," Grady suggested, eyeing the control panel with all the shiny buttons.

"Okay," Nico said, and punched in what he hoped was the date. "Now, pick up the diamond, I think that's how you start it."

Grady bent down and snatched the enormous glittering gemstone off the floor. The time machine began to rattle and glow, and dancing lights swirled around them, and with an enormous blue flash, they were gone.

"Bye, Chad!"

"See you, Chad!"

"Good luck, CDC!"

"Keep in touch, man!"

Sonny pushed her way through the crowd that was gathered around Chad's departing limo. She was breathing heavily, trying to get to the front so that she could at least see him one last time. When she heard the car start and a door slam, she sped up, knowing that it was a matter of seconds before he was gone for good. She managed to burst through the front of the crowd, but he was already moving, pulling away from the curb.

"Chad, wait!" she screamed, waving her arms manically. But he didn't hear her, and neither did the driver, and she watched as that black limo departed slowly, taking with it a big chunk of her heart. She felt a single tear slide onto her cheek as she was jostled and pushed back into the heart of the throng.

"Sonny, Sonny!" she heard her name but didn't turn around. "Go away," she muttered to whoever was calling her. Hands grabbed her shoulders and she found herself face-to-face with Grady.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody right now, Grady," she said quietly, averting her eyes.

"Sonny, this is important – did you and Chad ever manage to kiss before he left?"

"Wha-? I – no, well, almost, but-"

Grady swore and Nico appeared behind him, looking anxious.

"Sonny," he said seriously. "Listen very carefully, okay? Zora built a time machine and when she left it alone we decided to snoop. We traveled one hour into the future and accidentally stopped your kiss. Sorry, we didn't know. Then, we decided to mess around with it and go five years into the future. But, I pressed the wrong numbers and we went forward ten years."

"A time machine?!" Sonny squeaked, seeing the truth in their eyes.

They nodded. "There's no Condor Studios in the future," Nico continued for Grady. "It's all gone. Me and Grady are in jail for selling you drugs, Sonny, and you're in rehab because apparently you weigh about eighty pounds. And Tawni's in some kind of mental institution because she didn't have anybody in her life. You know how hard it is for her to make friends."

"What about Zora and…and Chad?"

"Zora went MIA a few years ago in a war with planet J-41. And Chad – well, he's um…"

"What?" Sonny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He's dead."

There was a stunned silence from Sonny and she felt like the room was tipping. Grady grabbed her arm, trying to hold her up.

"Sonny – Sonny, get a grip," he said firmly, shaking her. "We're not finished yet, it gets worse."

"Worse!"

"Apparently, his plane to New York where he was supposed to be filming the movie he's leaving for was taken over by terrorists. Only four women survived." Grady said grimly.

"Well, we've got to do something!" Sonny shrieked, losing her head. "Come on, let's go back in time, one hour at least, and maybe we can convince him to stay, at least for one more day! What are you waiting for, let's go!"

But they just stood there, staring at her, and a sinking feeling began to start in her stomach. "Why aren't we going?" she asked, close to tears.

"Grady left the diamond in two thousand nineteen." Nico explained. "It's the power source or something, and we can't time travel without it."

"WHAT!" she fumed, and stomped over to them, grabbing their ears. "Take me to this time machine – NOW!"

"Yes ma'm," they replied, and without further ado, led her to the parking lot to where said time machine was standing. Sonny raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

"It looks like a regular elevator," she said, walking forward. They just shrugged.

Suddenly, Sonny gave a great yelp of delight. "You guys are such liars, there's an enormous diamond sitting right in front of me!"

Nico and Grady rushed to her side, and gaped when they did indeed see a giant diamond sitting in its slot on the floor. Sonny grinned at them, then marched over to the control panel.

"Okay, let's see," she said, inspecting the buttons. "September 27th, 2009, seven-zero-zero," she said, punching a series of brightly colored buttons.

"Are you sure you punched in the right date and time?" they asked, trying to see for any mistakes she might have made.

"No offense guys," she said happily, bending down to pick up the diamond. "But _I'm_ not an idiot."

Their indignant "Hey!" was lost in a series of whirs and buzzes as the time machine began rattling and the lights started dancing and beeps and blips were heard, and in an explosion of blue light, they were gone.

_Two hours earlier:_

"Right on time!" Zora said as the time machine appeared in the middle of the prop house. Sonny, Nico, and Grady stepped out, slightly woozy. They spotted Zora's beaming face and straightened up.

"Zora," they said, but she silenced them by holding up her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you were just here, telling me the whole story," she said. "Now, go, Sonny, and make sure you kiss him before you walk down the hallway at seven-oh-five, okay? Hurry, because you guys should be coming pretty soon, okay?"

As if on cue, the air before them began to ripple and glow, and beams of light began dancing around the time machine.

"GO!" Zora urged them, and they were out the door in a nanosecond.

The trio sped down the hall, with Sonny in the lead, but they stopped short when they saw a couple standing there, kissing. Their arms were so wrapped around each other that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. Nico and Grady started giggling, and Sonny's mouth fell open when she realized it was her and Chad.

"Sonny?" came a voice, and she turned to see another Chad walking towards her. She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. _Time travel is confusing, _she thought.

"Hey, Chad," she said weakly, trying to smile. He merely gaped at himself down the hall.

"Why are we over there – kissing?" he asked. "What is going on? I was just heading down to the party and-"

"Chad," Sonny interrupted. Nico and Grady had managed to sneak off somewhere and were most likely spying on them. "We need to talk. Over there." She pointed to the place where they had previously been.

Poor Chad looked so bewildered. "Am I going crazy?" he asked. "I thought I just saw-"

"Yeah, you did," she said, grinning. "Chad look, I don't want you to go."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked, sounded very interested. "Do tell."

"Well, because if you go, then how are we supposed to do this every day?" she asked, and without the slightest hesitation, stepped up to him and kissed him softly. They were faintly aware of a loud, "Why are we over there – kissing?" but ignored it. It was even better than their almost kiss was/would have been. They broke apart, grinning.

"I'm definitely staying," Chad murmured, and led her out of sight of the group that was watching them kiss – over there.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Who's confused? *Audience raises their hands* Good! Then I've done my job! Haha, just kidding, I didn't really think this through, that's why it was so bad. Sorry. But, if you can tell me what the name for a biological catalyst is then I will be done with my homework and have more free time to write a better Not Anywhere chapter! So, review, please, and I'll be very happy.


	14. Not Anywhere

Not Anywhere

First, I don't own Don't Trust Me. That's by 3OH!3, to the people living under a rock. I don't own I don't own Star Wars, Hayden Christianson, or Michael Jackson either. Actually, he probably would have owned me two hundred years ago. Poor guy. Yeah, so, this chapter was gonna be sorta like a blooper reel type thing, but I started writing it and it didn't work, so I'll be saving that for another story. I tried very hard to make this the absolute most sweetest story for a big finale, and I hope to God I didn't fail. Oh, yeah, and before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to SPARKLY-VAMPIRE-WANNABE for telling me the name of a biological catalyst. I got a 'B' on the test, which is really good for me, anyway. I love you, baby!! Okay, now go enjoy the last chapter.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"She wants to touch me, woo-hoo! She wants to love me woo-hooh! She'll never leave me woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-ooh! Don't trust a, never trust a, don't trust a, don't trust me!"

Chad was rocking out. Blue fuzzy socks adorned his feet and provided ample sliding material as he zoomed down his hallway, a large wooden spoon in his hand. He was wearing his favorite four-leafed-clover boxers that most of his guy friends seemed to find hilarious, and his wife beater was clinging to his very nicely muscled chest. He shook his head back and forth rockstar style as he continued to dance around in his kitchen.

"ex-es, on the back of your hands, wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, and the set list, you stole off the stage, had red and purple lipstick all over the page!"

Chad did a Michael Jackson and twirled around in a very manly way, landing with his right hand in the air and the left splayed out over his thigh. Then, for no explainable reason at all, he lost his balance and fell, flat on his face, managing a short 'uh-oh' before he collided with the cold, hard tile. He would have stayed there, too, because of how badly his poor head hurt, but at that moment he happened to hear giggling.

Girl giggling.

Chad's head snapped up, and his eyes caught a shadow that seemed to be hiding behind the kitchen door.

"Whose there?" he called, slightly frightened. He hoped it wasn't another crazy fan girl who had managed to break into his condominium. (It was even worse when they snuck into his room at night and took pictures of him sleeping.)

"It is I – Darth Vader," the girl said in a low tone, and Chad smiled. He recognized her voice. "I have come to announce the wedding of Chad Dylan Cooper and Tawni Hart."

"Really?" asked Chad, getting up now and grinning broadly. He rose onto the tips of his toes. "When did that happen?"

"Well it all started the day that his eye started twitching," she said, and he saw the edge of her nose poke out from behind the doorway. His insides began to flutter, but it wasn't because the tip of her nose was incredibly cute or anything like that. "And it all went downhill from there."

"What kind of ring did he use?" Chad asked, creeping around to the other wall silently. He smiled even bigger when he looked around the edge of the wall that divided the kitchen from the sitting room and saw her shiny brown hair cascading down her back as she peeked out her door.

"It was solid platinum," she said, dropping her deep voiced act and returning to her normal pitch. "With an emerald-cut four carat diamond that cost him three month's salary. She loved it, and wouldn't stop showing it off to everybody, and they spent the next few days making out whenever they saw each other."

"Ew," Chad said, right behind her now. "What makes you think I'd wanna make out with Tawni?" She let out a squeak of surprise and whirled around, grinning up at him impishly. He smiled and scooped her up, flinging her over his shoulder and walking happily over to his balcony, whistling.

"That's the last time you break into my house, Monroe." Chad said cheerfully.

"Chad! Put me down!" Sonny cried, giggling crazily.

"Okay," he said, out onto his balcony now. He leaned forward, tilting her so that she was halfway over the edge.

"Chad! Stop it!" She screamed, laughing and pounding on his back. He tipped her back and set her on her feet lightly, where they stared at each other for a second. Then, they both rushed over to the sliding glass doors. Sonny was the first one inside and promptly slammed it in his face, locking it with a huge grin. Chad gave her a look as she disappeared into his kitchen.

"Sonny!" he yelled, knocking on the glass. "Not funny, Sonny, now let me in!"

He heard the banging of various pots and pans, and then the radio turned up all the way. Curious, he stood up on tiptoe to be able to see a little better. She was standing at the stove, and he could see her grilling something over the fire.

"If you weren't so cute, you'd never be able to get away with this, Monroe." Chad muttered to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself sitting at the foot of the door as the lock clicked open and he fell backwards inside.

"Dinner's ready," Sonny said good-naturedly. "Go wash your hands."

Chad glared up at her, rubbing the back of his head. "You never fail to amaze me, Sonny," he informed her in a hostile voice. He knew his lips were twitching, though.

"Really? How so?" Sonny asked, smiling and standing back to let him pass. He stood up, moving into her face and holding up his hand.

"One," he said, sticking up his index finger. "You break into my house. Two, you impersonate Hayden Christianson. Three, you lock me out of my own house, and four, you cook me dinner while I'm locked out of said house!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny scoffed. "It's not just for you only- I'm hungry too. Now, go wash your hands so we can eat."

"You're weird," Chad grumbled as he trooped into the bathroom. He came back with sparkling clean hands, and sat at his table expectantly. The kitchen smelled delicious; warm aromas of cooking chicken and stirred vegetables filled the air, and Chad could feel his mouth watering. Sonny set a big plate in front of him that contained a grilled slab of meat and some really amazing looking green things. He began to promptly stuff his face.

"Wow, look at that, dinner and a show," Sonny chuckled, and speared a baby corn onto her fork. Chad's mouth was too full to retort, so he just settled for an 'mmph!'

"You'll never guess what I found today," he said, once he had managed to swallow everything in-between his cheeks.

"A love letter?" Sonny joked, and he laughed at how close she had been.

"Almost," Chad said cheerfully. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, Chad, tell me. I'm dying to know." She said, chewing on a piece of her deliciously grilled chicken breast. "Hey, this is pretty good," she said to herself, helping herself to more.

"Well, it starts off like this," Chad said, shoveling in the other half of his plate, yet still finding room to talk. "_Chad's a complicated guy_,"

Sonny froze: her fork was still halfway to her mouth, and the broccoli that she'd been about to eat slipped off her fork and landed with a plop on her plate. "Chad, you didn't," she whispered, horrified.

Chad ignored her. _"But he seems to have caught my eye,"_

"Chad," Sonny said loudly. "You went through my stuff, didn't you?"

"_I can't help but fall for his smile_," Chad said, grinning broadly, getting up from the table; he could see her turning red.

"_And maybe after a little while,_" he continued, backing up a bit as she advanced towards him, a murderous look on her face.

"You're dead, Chad." She said in quite a terrifying voice. "That was private.

"_We could finally be something more_," he recited, his hands behind his back and a big smile plastered on his face as he backed away from the advancing Sonny. He decided to make a break for it.

"_Than what we already were_," he said, and ran for it, leaping over the couch and running towards the stairs.

"Come back here, Cooper!" Sonny shouted, running after him.

He ignored her again. "_I would kiss him in every scene_," he said, as he leapt up the winding staircase two at a time. Sonny was hot on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sonny roared, snatching at him. Chad dodged her, and continued with the poem.

"_And I kiss him in my dreams._" Chad continued, turning around to face her. He still had that annoying smile on his face, which was pretty brave of him since he was at a dead end.

"_I would kiss him in my car,"_ he said, ducking under her outstretched arms. "_And I'd kiss him near and far."_

Sonny groaned, frustrated. "Chad!"

"_I'd love his lips on a train,"_ Chad said, now raising his voice so that it was slightly singsong, flowing together the poem. "_I'd love his smile in the rain."_

Sonny called him a name that his mother had spanked him for when he was five years old. He jumped down the stairs and ran over to the coffee table, springing up onto it.

"_I would hug him with a fox," _he called to her, for he could see her face peeking out at him from behind the banister. _"I'd embrace him in a box."_

She grunted, and gracefully swung herself on top of the railing, and began sliding downwards to him in a very skill full manner.

"_He makes me giggle on the news,"_ Chad said, jumping off the coffee table and running into the kitchen, with one side of the island for his protection.

"_He makes me laugh while wearing shoes," _he said, leaning towards his left. Sonny, who was on the other side, leaned to her right, preparing to chase him. She looked so adorably cute with her lips bared in a scowl.

"_If I could I'd kiss him here," _Chad said, making a mad dash out of the kitchen and running full speed into the sitting room. Sonny followed.

"_And I'd kiss him over there_," he said, dashing behind the wall divider before she could see him. Sonny ran into the sitting room, and looked around to see he wasn't there.

"Where'd you go?" She yelled, clenching her fists.

It was now or never; Chad crept up slowly behind her again, and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around. She looked slightly shocked, and her lips formed a silent 'oh!'

"_Even when I'm worse for wear," _he said softly, looking into her brown eyes. _"I'd still kiss Chad anywhere."_

"You're so dead, Chad," Sonny said angrily. "That was my private – mmph!"

He'd silenced her with a kiss. She was quite fine with that.


End file.
